Guardian
by pjoinheritancefan
Summary: my first fanfic. starts out slow and has short chapters, but later chapters are longer. definitely pertemis. sorry i like them more than percabeth. rated t for a little language possiblly other stuff later i dont know yet
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: first Fanfic so please review and give me advice will accept anything. Disclaimer don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

* * *

**Percy POV**

My name is Percy Jackson and I am a demigod. My mortal mom is Sally Jackson, and my father is the Greek god of the sea, Poseidon. I am 19 years old and have dated the love of my life, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, for 3 years.

The past couple of months I have been doing tasks for Annabeth's mother to get her blessing to marry Annabeth. The tasks are difficult and test me in every area including skills with my sword, wisdom, tests of strength, loyalty and many others.

Some of the temptations I had to face were mainly from Aphrodite who kept trying to hit on me all the time even though I rejected her every time. She couldn't seem to take a hint.

Another thing that I think Athena set me up with was having Apollo and Hermes coming to me constantly trying to get me to go to a bar or strip club. I have a hard time resisting them, because they would usually grab me and nearly drag me to one but I always got away from them before they could take me in.

I was going to stay loyal to Annabeth no matter what and get Athena's blessing.

It has now been about three months since I had last seen her and since I started my tasks, so I was happy to be going back to propose to her since I finally got Athena's blessing. As I got to the magical border that hid Camp Half-Blood from mortal eyes I stopped by Thalia's tree on Half-Blood Hill and was greeted by Peleus, the dragon who guards the Golden Fleece.

As I looked over the camp I felt proud. I saw cabins all over from all the demigod kids that come to camp now thanks to me. After the first great prophecy, the gods offered me godhood which I turned down to be with Annabeth. Instead I asked them to grant me a request instead, to which they agreed to that and my request was for all the gods to claim their children. Within the first couple of months dozens of kids from both the major and minor gods came to our camp.

After the second great prophecy, where I defeated Gaea and the giants along with five other demigods, the gods offered me godhood again which I again declined and asked them to grant me a request but when I wanted it which they agreed to.

I walk down the hill to go find Annabeth. I first went to the Big House to ask Chiron where Annabeth was and to tell him that I was back. He alone knew about the tasks and what they were for. I found him on the porch sitting in his wheel chair form playing solitaire.

I go up to him and say hi and ask him where Annabeth is. He looks up startled when I start talking because he hadn't heard me approach. I asked him again and he had a sad look on his face and said he thought she was in her cabin. I thanked him, and not noticing his look he gave me, ran off to find her my heart filled with joy. I get to her cabin and decide to sneak in and surprise her.

I quietly open the door and step in. The whole cabin is empty and I walk through going to Annabeth's room. I open the door and freeze.

* * *

**hey sorry just putting an authors note. people have been saying I copied another author for the first couple chapters. If I did then I apologize. I didn't mean too. there are a lot a these stories that start pretty similar so fuck off and don't read my story if you think I copied it. It changes after the first couple of chapters don't hate or don't read your choice.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: well here is chapter 2 its not much but all i got right now will post more though. Disclaimer i don't own percy jackson and the olympians all goes to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

There on the bed is Annabeth making out with some son of Ares. I am speechless and when I find my voice I say, "You are cheating on me?" She look up and saw me then said as an excuse, "You were gone for three months and I thought you were dead or had left me because you weren't answering my Iris Messages." "I left so I could get your mom's blessing to propose to you," I said pulling out a ring, "Guess I don't need it anymore." I threw the ring in the air and took out Riptide and cut up the ring into pieces. She started to cry and I ran out before she could say anything.

* * *

I kept running until I could run no more, and saw I was in Central Park. It was really late so I decide to go to my mom's and step dad, Paul's, house to stay the night before I decided what to do. I knock on the door and Paul answered it. He let me in and we go to the living room where my mom is, who upon seeing my face asks me what is wrong. I tell them everything about the tasks Athena had me do and then going to Camp Half-Blood and going to propose to Annabeth and finding out she was cheating on me.

After I finished my story I asked them if I could stay the night before leaving in the morning. They told me I could stay as long as I needed to. My parents are cool and caring like that.

When I got up in the morning my mom and step dad were eating breakfast. I sat down at the table and had some toast my mom made for me. I then told them I was leaving and told them if anyone asks I want them to leave me alone. They agreed and helped my pack some stuff and said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i dont own pjo wish i did but i dont :( all rights go to Rick Riordan**

**_Time Skip 6 months later_**

**Percy POV**

* * *

It has been 6 months since I found out Annabeth was cheating on me and I have been wandering around helping demigods find Camp Half-Blood and fighting monsters. Now that I don't have the protection of the barriers of camp it seems like every monster is out to get me. I have fought the Minotaur, again, the hydra, and many of the Laistrygonians, dracaenas, and others.

I stay in New York for the most part, occasionally going out of state for a little while, but always returning. Once every week or so I visit my mom and Paul so they know I am still alive.

After 6 months I decide to visit camp to see how things were there. When I got to the top of the hill I couldn't see anyone like you normally could, but heard chanting. I go down to investigate and hear that it is coming from the arena.

As I got closer I began to make out what they were chanting. "Thomas! Thomas!" I go to the entrance to see who it was and found an Ares kid being led in front of everyone. Apparently he had just completed a quest and was returning victoriously. I don't know what he had done but apparently everyone loved it.

He started speaking, something I never did because I am not egotistical. It wasn't long and it broke my heart. "I want to thank my girlfriend, Annabeth for helping me with my quest, and I want to ask her something." Thomas said. Everyone pushed her up in front, and he got on one knee and asked her to marry him in front of everyone. She blushed and said yes as she jumped on him and smothered him in kisses while everyone cheered them on.

* * *

After that I headed to my mom and Paul's house to tell them I was leaving forever. As I got to their house I heard sirens and saw some firetrucks. I saw my parents' house blown up. A fire man came up to me and asked me who I was and I said I was their son. He told me he was sorry but somehow the water pipes got closed up and pressure built up and eventually exploded killing them instantly.

I knew who could have done it, one of the old gods of the sea out for revenge against my father. I looked around and saw an old man who looked like Santa walking away. "Nereus!" I shouted not caring who would hear me. When he turned and saw me his eyes widened and then he took off running. I knew he would run to the water as it would allow him to escape, but I was faster so I caught up to him and knocked him down. I dragged him to an alley and stabbed him with Riptide and he disintegrated into dust. After that I walked away knowing what I had to do.

I walked to the Empire State Building and asked the bell man for the key to the 600th floor. "There is no suc-" he started to say. "Cut the crap and give me the key you know who I am," I said showing Riptide and pointing it at him. He paled and gave me the key. I got in the elevator and went up. Once I got to the top it opened and I could see all the rebuilding that Annabeth had done. I was even more saddened by that and made my way straight to the throne room. I went in front of Zeus and kneeled not saying anything just bowing my head waiting for him to notice me.

Finally after a long time, Athena noticed me, and said, "Yes Percy? Can we help you?" "Yes, Zeus I would like to check in that request that you gave me a while ago." "Yes? What is it?" Zeus asked. "I want to die."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i don't own pjo.**

* * *

**3rd Person**

For a moment there was complete silence. Then Athena said, "Why aren't you going to marry my daughter or did you cheat on her?"

"No, I did not! She thought I was cheating on her so she cheated on me right before I was going to propose. Then I went home and found my parents dead."

On hearing this, Poseidon was very sad because he had loved Sally very much.

"I have no purpose in life and just want to die because my friends don't care about me anymore." Percy said.

The Athena said, "I have an idea but Percy I need you to wait outside for a minute while I discuss it with the rest of the Gods."

Percy went outside and Zeus turned to Athena and asked her about what her idea was. "What if we gave him a purpose?" she asked.

"And how do we do that?" said Poseidon who was still sad about the death of Sally.

"Well if Artemis approves, then why don't we make him Guardian of the hunt?" Everyone turned to Artemis who was about to protest and say no but looked at her uncle, Poseidon, and thought about it for a little bit. She liked him but would never admit it out loud to anyone, thinking he was the only decent man there will ever be in the world, and eventually she agreed. "But I doubt the Hunters will like him or will make life easy for him." Hermes went to get Percy.

* * *

**Percy POV**

When they finished discussing whatever it was, Hermes came and got me where I was in front of a water fountain making a ice sculpture of my mom and step dad. I then hardened it so it would never melt and hoped Zeus wouldn't destroy it. When we arrived at the throne room again, Zeus spoke up and said, "We have decided that you shall become Guardian of the Hunt if you desire, as it will give you a new purpose in life to keep on living."

"Why would you want me?" I asked Artemis, "I thought you hated males?"

"I do," said Artemis, "but you don't deserve anything that has happened to you so I am making an exception for you." I thought about it for a minute or two and took a deep breathe and looked at my father. He was smiling encouraging at me even though I could see tears running down his face. I didn't want him to have lost the woman he loved and his son at the same time so I said, "Well I accept then, I swear on the River Styx, and Lord Chaos, ruler of the universe, to protect you, even if it means laying down my life, and serving you in whatever it is you will need."

As soon as I finished speaking everyone was quiet and staring at me. I felt uncomfortable so asked, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No one has sworn by Chaos before, why did you do it?" asked Athena.

"I don't know, it was automatic, I guess." I said sheepishly.

"Well I approve of this oath," said a deep, dark voice that seem to come from everywhere at once.

* * *

**3rd person**

The Olympians looked everywhere trying to find who had spoken.

"Oh, you can't see me I forgot." said the voice, and immediately a man who was 6'6" and had a black cloak with what looked like galaxies swirling around, appeared right next to Percy. "I am Chaos and I approve of you oath and come to give you my blessing to aid you in protecting Artemis." He spoke. "You will have powers in everything and almost equal to me, and immortal unless you fall in battle like the Hunters. I also give you power to be an assassin and wings so you can travel places quickly." With that he touched Percy on the forehead. "That is all I will give you for now, but I may add more depending on how you behave." He winked at Percy before disappeared and Percy collapsed.

* * *

**Percy POV**

When I finally woke up all the Gods were still on there thrones with the exception of Apollo who was checking up on me to make sure I was alright. He had a bucket, and I wondered why when I was suddenly splashed with water. Instantly I felt energy in me and Apollo said, "Your welcome." with a smile. "Did you really have to do that?" I complained. "Well I could have used my power but I didn't want to, and it was funnier." He said to me laughing. Zeus then spoke saying, "well now that we got that over with, I will grant you access to fly in my domain, and to be able to transform into a wolf if you would like."

After that, Aphrodite came up and before I could said anything she blessed me. I was surrounded by a cloud of perfume, and when it finally disappeared, I looked around to see everyone staring at me. "What did she do?" I sighed. Aphrodite made a mirror appear in front of me and I could see what I looked like. I was taller, and was wearing a tight shirt that should off my muscular body which had all the Goddesses staring at me, mainly Aphrodite. It started to make me a little uncomfortable with all the staring.

Next up was Apollo. He came up to me and said, "You better take good care of my sister or your gonna pay. Also I am giving you some archery skills so you can hunt with the girls." "Wish I had a death wish, and had this happen to me." he whispered but Artemis heard him and appeared right behind him and smacked him in the head.

After Apollo came Ares, rather unwillingly, and with glares from everyone as if they were making him do this. "I lift my curse off you, Punk" he said grudgingly.

After that Hephaestus and Hermes came together and gave me a bag that could hold nearly anything I could think of similar to, Leo's belt. And they also gave me a cloak that would hide my face.

Then came Athena. She apologized for her daughter, but I wasn't ready to forgive her yet. I thanked Athena though, and she said, "I will give you a mind that can come up with great strategies and can think very quickly."

Then came Hestia, who was like Percy's Olympian mom. "I want you to become my champion and receive my blessing if you desire it."

"Of course, My Lady, I would be honored." I said to her. She blessed me and said, "You now have power over fire that will be equal to you abilities over water and also the blessing of cooking."

"Cool," I said snapping my fingers and making some Oreo's with blue filling in the middle, and milk appear. Hestia laughed before stepping back for Poseidon.

Last came Poseidon. "Son, I am sorry for all of this but you will be having a sister appear soon at camp, if you want to visit her in a few months. Also I will enhance you powers to nearly that of my own."

"But won't Triton be angry and jealous?" I asked him.

"No," My father said to me, "He has grown to respect you and wants to ask for forgiveness and become your friend and brother. Another thing is, if I fade, you will be heir of my domain."

"I want to coheir it with Triton." I said.

"Very well I will talk to him about it."

"I accept then, thank you father."

"Your welcome son I could never be more proud of you and sorry for everything that you have gone through." Father said. "Also I am giving you the ability to vapor travel to wherever you need to go.

* * *

**Well here is the fourth chapter hope you all like it. longest one so far. i was going to put him meeting the hunters in but i will save it for the next chapter. i still need about 1 more person for the hunters. as soon as i get it ill try to upload. i may upload another chapter today i dont know. im sick so didn't go to school :( Please Review on this and help me out if i messed up on anything. thank you so much for reading this and i hope you like it so far :):)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own PJO. Hope you like the Chapter :)**

* * *

Well finally every one left, except Artemis. "Come on Perseus meet me at my camp its at Ohanapecosh" **(Yes that is a real place I go camping there with my family)** she said to me in a tone which was surprisingly soft. Before I could think about it she flashed away and I thought G_reat how am I supposed to get there? Oh, wait I forgot my dad gave me the ability to vapor travel_. With that I concentrated on the Park where she wanted me to go and all of a sudden I could hear birds and other animals making noise. I decided to test out my new wings and Assassin abilities and listen in on the hunters.

* * *

I didn't really know exactly where we were supposed to meet so I wandered around the forest for awhile. Eventually I found a path which was used by people who camped at the forest and went on hikes. I followed it alongside a river and eventually heard a waterfall. As I got closer to the waterfall I could hear voices with my enhanced hearing so I decided to get off the path and fly above the trees to see if I could find them. With that I jumped and flapped as hard as I could and went soaring into the sky. I decided to do a couple loops and just enjoy the feeling of flying. "Get ahold of yourself your supposed to be spying on the hunters," I said to myself. I then went closer to where they were and I thought they had picked a pretty good spot to set up camp. They had gone on the opposite side of the trail and river where people normally went where there were a couple caves.

I landed in a tree and listened to Artemis talk to the girls. "...not like other boys. His girlfriend cheated on him right when he was going to propose. He will be staying with us and be our Guardian, because Father thinks I need a protector."

"Does that mean we can't do pranks on him?" said a little girl who looked about 11 or so.

"Yes that is alright I don't think he will care that much but don't over do it." said Artemis. The older girls smirked at that and I knew that they were not going to make my life easy. But i was prepared to deal with it, at least until they learned to accept me as their Guardian.

"Who is he? And where is he?"

"He should be here any minute or day I don't know if he knows how to use his powers completely yet" Artemis said with a little smile.

I decided to reveal myself to them, so I put my hood up and jumped out of the tree saying, "And here I am," with a smirk. I had my hood on so they could only see my mouth and nothing else. as soon as I spoke about 6 of the girls had an arrow pointed at me with bows that had appeared out of nowehere. I held up my hands to show them I was unarmed but if I wanted to I could easily have grabbed my sword and blocked their arrows.

"Who are you?" Asked Thalia.

"Well obviously, Pinecone Face, I am your guardian." I answered.

At that Thalia lowered her bow and said, "Percy? But I thought you were going to propose to Annabeth? You got the ring and everything." She said.

"Well not anymore. I caught her cheating on me," I said, trying not to cry. It didn't really work as tears started to come down, and at the same time it started to rain heavily getting everything and everyone wet.

* * *

**Third POV**

To the amazement of all the hunters, Artemis came and gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. The Hunters were about to grab him to kill him, but Artemis put up a hand to stop them. She then started talking softly to him, and the hunters watched in amazement as the rain slowly stopped and Percy stopped crying. Finally he realised what happened and who was hugging him. He blushed and pulled away and then bowed saying, "Sorry Milady," before running off making a motion with his hand that instantly dried all the Hunters clothes.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

He blushed as he suddenly realised what was going on, and I did as well. I let go of him as he pulled away, but I really didn't want to let go. I felt like I belonged in his arms. _Stop thinking that, your a Maiden Goddess for crying out loud_ I shouted to myself inwardly. Perseus then bowed to me and said sorry, then ran off. I looked after him with confusion and sorrow, and then looked at my Hunters, who had mixed feelings. The younger ones were giggling, the older ones looked like they were going to chase after him and kill him. And my Lieutenant, Thalia, was smirking at me. I blushed even more and said, "Well?" They all immediately ran off and went back to whatever they were doing before. I looked back to where Perseus had run off and came to the realisation that I might like him.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5 sorry I Still haven't put in the hunters to those of you who have given me them i will probably do it next chapter I'm having a little trouble on how to tell a little of their stories though. I will hopefully update within a week or so. Please R&R. :):):)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: hey guys heres another chapter for you all hope you enjoy it. Shout out to Gold Testament for sending me the character I am introducing into the story. R&R please :)**

**I don't own PJO :(**

* * *

Percy POV

As I am running through the forest I keep thinking to myself Y_ou're a idiot Percy, why were you hugging Artemis? She will never love you, she's a Maiden Goddess._

I finally stop running because I am exhausted and look around to see where I am at. I found myself in the middle of a large meadow surrounded by trees. I lay down in the grass and stare into the sky still trying to get over my break up and my parents deaths. I close my eyes as tears roll down my face again. I eventually fall asleep after a while, and for the first time in a long time have a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to the sound of laughing and metal hitting metal. I open my eyes and see that it is the middle of the afternoon.

"Well, well, well look who decided to wake up finally?" said a voice nearby.

I look around and see 1,000 monsters with Krios and Hyperion leading them.

"So you decided to come out of your little tree Hyperion? I thought the nature gods locked you up for a long time?" I said with a yawn.

"Well I had some help from my mother, Gaia. She wasn't too happy when you defeated the Giants and now wants revenge starting with you." Hyperion said to me.

"Bring it." I said standing up and getting my pen Anaklusmos out and uncapping it. I then started to fight the monsters surrounding me creating my own mini hurricane as the two Titans teleported away from where i was as soon as I uncapped my pen. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up my hurricane forever as I was still a little tired from running, and flying all day yesterday and all the crying I had done. I then stopped the hurricane after I had killed about 100 monsters. All of a sudden I trip over a spear that a Dracanae had thrown earlier and missed me. As I fell a Hellhound jumped to kill me, when all of a sudden a dagger came out of nowhere and got the Hellhound before it got me. I turned around to see who it was who saved me and saw a hooded person dressed in all black.

"Need some help cousin?" said the person throwing back his hood. There stood my cousin Nico.

"Maybe just a little." I smiled at him "Lets take these guys out."

With that we both began to attack and killed about 300 more but I was still exhausted and Nico I could tell was exhausted from shadow traveling meaning he had come from a very far distance to reach me. We were beginning to be overwhelmed and Krios and Hyperion came over to finish us off, but all of a sudden time began to move slowly for the monsters and titans and a mysterious figure wielding a scythe and a sword I had never seen before stepped forth and struck both of the titans down. After that he let time move normally and commanded the monsters to leave, and never attack them again. We watched in amazement and also warily as they obeyed him. He then turned to us and removed his hood, and the first thing we noticed was his eyes which seemed to be gold. We kept our weapons raised, because the only person we knew that had eyes like that was Kronos.

"Who are you?" Nico demanded. "I am a friend and my name is Andrew Kagetora son of Kronos and descendant of Izanami." He told us bowing. "Well thank you for that we definitely needed the help." I said before Nico could say anything.

"My name is Perseus Jackson, but call me Percy, and this is my cousin Nico." I said to Andrew. "I am the Guardian of the Hunt and also champion of Chaos as well as blessed by many gods." I spoke confidently, Nico, who I guess never knew any of that looked at me in shock, while Andrew bowed again and said, "It is an honor Percy to finally meet you."

"Well I don't know what you guys are planning on doing but I am going to camp here for the night before I go back to Artemis. If you want to stay you are more than welcome, Nico I know you want to stay but first how did you find me?" I asked him.

"Thalia told me you might be in trouble after you didn't come back to their camp last night so I came to find you. But you need to tell me how you came to be the Guardian and all that." He said.

"Alright but first lets set up camp." I closed my eyes and prayed to Hestia and asked her for a tent and some sleeping bags for us. There was a flash and in front of me a tent already set up and three sleeping bags appeared. I said a quick prayer of thanks to Hestia. We then gathered wood and set up a pit near our tent but Andrew and Nico looked around expectantly.

"Where are the matches?" asked Nico. I smiled and pointed a finger at the log cabin we made for the fire, and a flame came out and the wood caught on fire. "Woah! How did you do that?" Nico asked. "I'll tell you later, but first what do you guys want to eat?" I asked. "Um how about some lasagna with garlic bread?" suggested Andrew. "Same here, but how are you going to make that it's not like you can make it appear out of nothing." said Nico laughing, which stopped immediately when I snapped my fingers and three plates of lasagna and garlic bread appeared in front of each of us. I smirked as Nico just sat there staring at me in amazement.

"To the gods," I said throwing a portion of my food into the fire. Nico finally recovered and did the same.

"So Thalia told you to come find me, eh?" I asked raising my eyebrow at my cousin.

He glared at me and said, "Yes she told me. She was worried for your safety and being the good cousin I am, I came to check up on you."

"Well thank you for that, and when we get back I will have to thank Thalia as well." I said.

"So are you going to tell us your story and how you got your powers?" Asked Andrew who had so far been quiet the whole time.

"Oh yes, you guys eat and I will tell you my story." I said. Once they started eating I told them my story, when I finished Nico asked, "So what did everyone bless you with?"

"Well Aphrodite obviously with my good looks, Zeus gave me permission to travel in the air and transform into a wolf if I want to, Hermes and Hephaestus gave me a bag that holds whatever I can think of, but I haven't tried it out yet, and also a cloak that conceals my face if I want it too, Apollo gave me archery skills, Ares removed his curse, Athena also made me smarter and to come up with good strategies and Hestia made me her champion, and blessed me to make things of the home appear and also power over fire, and my father increased my power over water." I finished.

"What about Chaos? Didn't he bless you? You said you were his champion." Asked Andrew.

"Well he gave me assassin abilities, wings, and also made me immortal like the Hunters." I said to him showing off my wings which I kept hidden. I laughed as I saw Nico's jaw drop to the floor.

"Well I think you may have missed one more God blessing you." Said a voice, and then Hades appeared. I got up and bowed as did Andrew, but Nico just casually sat there and said, "Hey pops." I was a little bit shocked but Hades laughed and said, "Please don't bow to me I don't like it, and Nico you are so disrespectful sometimes."

"I try." He said getting up and giving his dad a hug. "So what did you come here for?" Nico asked.

"Well like I said before I came to bless the boy who gave me my throne back." With that he touched my forehead and said, "Now you have the ability to shadow travel like Nico, and can also control shadows to some extent."

"Thank you Uncle," I said bowing before I remembered not too and held my hand out to shake as he laughed. We shook hands and then he said, "Sorry but I got to go check on Daedalus and see how his projects are coming along." With that, shadows came and completely covered him, then disappeared as he teleported away. After we talked a little bit longer, we decided to go to bed as I had to go back to Artemis' camp as I had been gone too long as it was. I invited Andrew to join Nico and I, but he said he couldn't because Artemis might not trust him.

"I will see you around though, but I have to go." He said to us. "Well stay the night with us at least then you can head back to where ever it is you need to go tomorrow." Nico said to him. "I would like to but I can't. Sorry, we will meet again." He said before walking away to be swallowed up but the trees. "Well night Percy see you tomorrow, and I hope you will protect me from the Hunters as they probably won't like me, seeing as how I am not their Guardian like you are." He said sleepily. "Ya I hope they won't kill me neither." I whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

**Longest chapter ever! hope you all like it. i will update another one as soon as i can but its kind of hard with school but hopefully Saturday or sunday i can update. :) Please R&R and thank you for reading my story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: dont own PJO. **

**sorry its been a couple weeks been busy with school and all that stuff. also i want to thank Princess of the god and DemigodLoverGirlz for their characters and for all you others who sent me one i will put your in the next chapter when they eat dinner. also the other person introduced is someone i made up myself hope you like it :) R&R!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

We woke up the next morning, and I made two plates of blue pancakes appear for us to eat. After we finished we packed up the tent and sleeping bags in my bag that Hephaestus and Hermes had given me, and started to head back to camp. I knew the direction we had to go so Nico and I walked that way. We didn't want to shadow travel because we were still kind of exhausted from the fight yesterday, and also because if we appeared in the middle of the Hunters' camp, they would probably kill us before we could say anything. It took us about two hours until we reached the river where they had camped along. Then we followed the river up to where they had camped. After walking for another hour and a half, we caught sight of the camp. "Don't tell anyone about meeting Andrew." I said to Nico. Right before he was about to say something, we both got caught in traps that hung us upside down.

"We caught something in our traps!" Shouted one of the Hunters and we could hear a few running towards us. Nico groaned, and I heard him say, "Great, now they will make fun of us, and then kill us." As they ran into view, I could see that there were four, including Thalia, which I was thankful for, as we probably wouldn't die now. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Said Thalia slowly walking up to us grinning. "Let us down Thalia, please." I asked her. "Sure we will let you down right girls?" She asked the younger ones grinning.

The three younger ones who looked between the ages of 11 and 13 giggled to each other. Then two of them got their bows out and set an arrow on the string. _Oh no_, I thought to myself _I really hope they don't miss_. I closed my eyes as they shot and prayed that they would hit the rope that tied us. All of a sudden I felt myself falling and before I could do anything I fell flat on my face. I heard a similar thump followed by Nico groaning. "Thanks Thals," Nico said sarcastically. "Good shot, can I ask you your names?" I asked while cutting the ropes around my feet with Riptide. "I'm Kendra, daughter of Apollo." said the littlest one who I heard speak when I first arrived. "How old are you Kendra?" I asked. "I'm 11 years old," she said smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile back and said to the other little one who had shot Nico down, "And what is your name?" "I'm Judy, Daughter of Aphrodite." she said. I raised my eyebrow in surprise at finding a daughter of the love goddess in the Hunt.

I looked around to find the other girl to find her name out but couldn't see her. "She went back to practicing archery, she is a little shy and is new to the Hunt." said Thalia. "Her name is Hannah, she's a daughter of mortal. She ran away because of an abusive family, which would beat her."

"Oh," I said becoming very angry about that, "I will do something about that." "It's too late, Artemis already took care of them but it's nice of you to care." Said Thalia smiling. "I'm going to do what I can to help her." I said grinning at her. "Umm, hey guys I'm still here." said Nico. "Of course Death Breath" Thalia said, "Thanks for helping Percy out when I called." "No problem," he said.

"Well while you guys talk, I'm going to tell Artemis I am back, then I am going to find Hannah." I said laughing at both of them. I walked off and headed to Artemis' tent. When I got there I knocked and heard Artemis say, "Come in." I walk in and see her with her back turned brushing her hair in front of a mirror. She sees me in the reflection and blushes and throws the brush down turning around and standing up.

"Percy, where have you been I was worried you would get in trouble or something." she said.

"Sorry, My Lady, I left I still haven't gotten over the break up yet." I said bowing to her.

"I didn't get into too much trouble." I said.

"Oh yes he did," Thalia said walking in with Nico right behind her.

"What is this boy doing here Thalia?" Artemis said growing angry.

"He saved my life, without him I wouldn't be here." I said quickly before she could turn him into a jack lope. "I won't run away again and Nico just came with me because we were both tired and needed to rest from a fight we had and we needed to look out for each other, but he will be leaving as soon as he has enough energy."

"I could have left this morning but decided to help my bro out and protect him." Nico said grinning at me before ducking the punch I threw at him. "Well I got to go now that your safely back." He said right before vanishing into the shadows.

"Is there anything you want me to do My Lady?" I asked Artemis. "No, just rest you are still tired I can tell, the fight must have been a tough one." She said with concern. I bowed and then left to go find Hannah.

**Thalia POV**

"You like him don't you My Lady?" I asked. "No I do not like him he is a male, and I am a Virgin Goddess." Artemis said becoming a lot more defensive than I though she would as she blushed. I grinned and said, "Sure, sure whatever you say." I bowed and walked out of the tent.

**Percy POV**

I walked toward the archery range, and found Hannah shooting arrows at the far end. I could tell she wasn't that great at archery but still better than me by far. I waited until she shot twenty arrows in a row, and stopped to rest and look at how she did. "That was good shooting." I said as she started walking down towards the target. She looked at me started and brought her bow up before realizing it was me. "How do you know how I did I can barely see how I did from here?" She asked shyly. "I can see very far, must be a blessing from Chaos or something." I shrugged.

"You got fifteen out of the twenty in the bulls eye."

"Not god enough," She said sadly, "all the other girls can get almost all the arrows in the bulls eye and some can split their arrows."

"It takes practice, but maybe archery isn't your thing even though you're a hunter." I said quietly, hoping I wouldn't offend her.

"You're right actually I am a lot better with my knives," She said pulling out two of the hunting knives that all Hunters have.

"Would you like to train, so you can get better? I promise I won't hurt you and can help you out more." I said to her pulling two of my throwing knives out as well.

"Sure but just warning you I am pretty good." She said to me with a glint in her eye. I nodded to begin the fight and I have to admit, she was pretty good, and came close to actually cutting me. I could have won easily because I was a lot faster and stronger but I decided to see how good she really was. I gave her pointers on how to hold her knives and good ways to block different weapons.

She had improved in the two hours we had been sparring and I could see she was getting tired. As I was about call a halt, to the fighting, I heard an arrow coming at me from behind. I turned quickly to deflect it and as I did Hannah took advantage of my distraction and tripped me and was on me in a flash with one of her daggers at my throat. "Ok, ok you win, but Artemis cheated," I complained as Hannah grinned and she jumped off me. "Thank you so much for helping me Percy!" she said jumping and throwing her arms around my neck after I got up. I was surprised but quickly put my arms around her hesitantly, not knowing if Artemis would get mad at me or not. I looked at Artemis and she looked surprised, but then grinned. "Ok time for dinner, and Percy is going to make it." She said grinning, not knowing I had powers to make delicious food. I grinned back knowing she was going to be surprised.

**Artemis POV**

I watched as Hannah, the newest Hunter to join spar and open up to Percy. I was amazed because she wouldn't really talk to the other girls and was very quiet. I was surprised that he realized pretty quickly that archery wasn't her thing, and taught her some things with the two knives. I decided to help Hannah out and shot an arrow at Percy while his back was turned. He quickly turned and deflected it, but that was all Hannah needed to trip him and hold a knife to his neck. "Ok, ok you win, but Artemis cheated." I heard Percy say. I grinned as Percy got up, then stood in shock for a second when Hannah jumped up and wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. I had never seen her be that friendly to any one least of all a male, but I shouldn't be surprised because it was Percy. "Ok time for dinner, and Percy is going to make it." I said grinning about him having to feed all of the Hunters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: don't own PJO thanks to all you who gave me names. also added another of my own character. i surprisingly could update alot sooner because i had alot mroe free time than i thought. **

**on to the story!**

* * *

**Percy POV**

The Hunters had all gone to wash there hands so I decided to have some fun with them. "Food is ready!" I shouted. In a rush all the girls came to the table. They sat down really excited but then they grew angry when they saw there was no food on the table, which I just sat there laughing. "Percy where is the food?" Thalia shouted at me. I stopped laughing and turned to Hannah, who I had already grown to love like a little sister, and asked her, "What do you want to eat?" "Umm, I want some pepperoni pizza, but…" she started to say, when I smiled and snapped my fingers and in front of everyone a personal pizza appeared in front of everyone. Everyone gasped in amazement, because they didn't know I could do that. I sat next to Hannah, and at first I thought Artemis would say something but she didn't. I just laughed again and said, "Bon apetit!" I then made a hamburger appear and began to eat that.

**Artemis POV**

I watched in surprise when he turned to Hannah and asked her what she wanted to eat and I think the other hunters were to when she answered him. I forgot that Hestia had blessed him and that part of his gift was being able to make food appear. I then watched as everyone got exactly the kind of pizza they liked, whether it was pepperoni, Hawaiian, veggie, or anything they got it. We all ate until we were full, but then Percy said, "Would you guys like dessert pizza?" "Yes please," shouted Kendra and Judy at the same time. I smiled thinking how they have completely different parents, but are so similar to each other. As Percy made mini dessert pizzas appear in front of everyone I thought this was a good as time as any to introduce everyone. "Everyone I want you all introduce yourselves. That means name and godly parent. Percy, you already know Hannah, Kendra, Judy, Phoebe, and Thalia."

**Third POV**

"I am Brooke, and am a daughter of a Naiad and am fourteen." said a tan looking girl with long black hair and deep, blue eyes.

"I am Annaaleah Thompson, and am the grandaughter of Poseidon and daughter of Apollo. I am fourteen years old as well." said another girl who had brown hair and a dazzling smile just like Apollo.

"My name is Katrina, I'm twelve and a daughter of Demeter." said a blond girl.

"My name is Jessica Launer, but call me Jessie I am fifteen and am a daughter of Hecate." a girl who had long brown hair, tanned skin, and had violet eyes, that seemed to glow.

"My name is Tiana, and I am a daughter of Poseidon and am fifteen years old." said a girl with black hair and had green eyes. Percy looked at her in surprise and looked like he wanted to talk to her, but then decided not to.

**Percy POV**

I stared at Tiana in surprise thinking _I should talk to her later and see if she can teach me new things with my powers._ I cleared the table of everyone's dishes, as Artemis sent all the girls to sleep in the tent. "Can you keep watch Percy?" Artemis asked me as she walked to her tent. "Sure." I replied to her.

I watched for the whole night and as dawn started to break my eyes started to close but I tried to keep myself awake. "Are you still awake you only had to do it for a couple hours, I had the wolves watching as well." I jumped, startled as Artemis walked up to me. I blushed in embarrassment, remembering that I had seen the wolves circling the camp ground but didn't really think much of it. I was kicking myself in the butt realizing I could have slept for a while, but now since it was morning I had to make breakfast for the girls, and do other work around the camp. I groaned as I went to my tent to change. Once I got out, I saw all the girls sitting at the table staring at the entrance to my tent like they have been waiting for me to come out. I raised my eyebrow at them, and asked, "Yes?"

"We want breakfast!" shouted Kendra bouncing around like a kid who had eaten to much sugar. "Alright, alright what do you all want?" I asked in a resigned voice, but couldn't stop myself from grinning knowing that they were all starting to like me. I took their orders, starting with Artemis, and then going to Hannah, and finally the rest. I then went to sit down beside Hannah but Judy and Brooke were sitting right next to her. The only available spot was right next to Artemis. I decided to just eat standing up, but Thalia, who I think had planned this, grinned mischievously and said, "Percy why don't you sit down?" I looked around as I made my way there and saw Judy, Hannah, and Kendra giggling, while the older girls just smiled but pretended to look innocent as they ate their food. I felt my face growing red as I sat down next to her and wanted it to be over as soon as possible, but Artemis had a rule that everyone had to finish eating before we could all leave, and some of the younger girls were eating extremely slow. But breakfast ended rather abruptly when my father appeared looking rather worried.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I blushed when Thalia had left the spot next to me open and told Percy to sit down. I could see Thalia grinning and the younger girls giggling as well, and decided I would have to get back at them somehow for doing this to me. Not that I was complaining because I was really starting to fall for him. _Damn it Aphrodite if this is your doing, you are going to pay._ I wanted breakfast to be over fast but at the same time didn't want it to end because I liked Percy sitting next to me. I saw Percy talking to the girls and telling them jokes and was very glad that they had all got along fairly fast. But that all changed in an instant when my Uncle Poseidon appeared looking very worried. "Father, what is it?" Percy asked. "I need you to go get your little sister a little earlier than I thought." He said. "She is really close to you and really needs your help. You will have to go to Seattle. Please hurry the monsters already got her parents."

**Percy POV**

As soon as my father told me that I got up and unfurled my wings and started to fly towards there as fast as I could. Then I heard Chaos' voice in my head _One of your powers is the ability to teleport, I know where you are going so it will be a lot faster._ I said a silent thank you to him, and closed my eyes and thought myself there. I instantly heard sounds of traffic. I opened my eyes to find myself on top of the Space Needle. Then I heard my fathers voice in my head saying _She is by the baseball stadium. _I saw it out of the corner of my eye, and jumped out pressed my wings to my sides to go faster then spread them out as I got close to the buildings. I heard a little girl screaming and some people or monsters laughing. I tried going faster as everything started going by in a blur. I then saw two Cyclops and four dracaena coming at a little girl with black hair covering her face.

I flew by them and before they could even react landed right in front of the little girl. "Well well another tasty morsel coming to feed us." said one of the dracaena. "Leave now or you will regret it." I warned. They all laughed and kept coming forward. "Don't look until I tell you." I said to the little girl who was peeking through her hair, but she covered her eyes back up again. I took out my trusty pen and uncapped it. Instantly it grew into Riptide, and I charged the monsters right away. I went first for dracaena and killed them all off right away. As I turned and started fighting one of the Cyclops, the other one started sneaking up on me. As I ducked the club the Cyclops swung at me the one behind me swung his club in an overhead stoke. It hit the first one in the head and it dissolved in a gold dust. I then turned around and threw my sword as the Cyclops stepped back in surprise from hitting his buddy. He then dissolved and I ran back to my little sister.

"It's over little one." I spoke to her softly. She flinched at my touch at first and then recognizing my voice raised her head. Her eyes were the first thing I noticed about her face. They were a green and blue but they swirled together like twin whirlpools. I just stared at her eyes for a second before asking her, "What is your name little one?" "Arwen," she said softly as she rubbed her nose. "Well I am Percy, and I guess I am your brother." I said to her. She instantly threw her arms around me in a hug. I lifted her up, and was whispering to her, "It's ok, I won't let anything hurt you I promise." She finally stopped crying, and then asked me, "How are you my brother?" "Well do you know about Greek Gods and Goddesses?" she nodded and I continued, "Well your father and my father is Poseidon, God of the Sea, and he asked me to come get you and take you camp, but I will take you to Artemis instead." At that moment there was a flash of silver light, and I covered her eyes and closed mine until the light went away.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I flashed to where Percy was and saw him put a little girl on the ground right by him. "Percy is this…?" I started to ask. When I started to speak she ran behind Percy and peeked from behind him. "Yes this is my little sister, Arwen" He said. I thought _How cute. His little sister is so adorable. He would be such a good father. _"Arwen this is Lady Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, and my friend." he said and when he said friend, I smiled at him. Arwen came from behind Percy and bowed. I raised my eyebrow. Guess all of Poseidon's kids are very polite. "You don't need to bow to me Little One." She looked up, and I gasped as I saw her eyes closely for the first time. They were a blue and green color that swirled around like whirlpools. "They are beautiful aren't they?" Percy said, looking me in the face. "Yes they are." I said blushing as I saw him looking at me. "Arwen would you like to come and stay with me and my Hunters?" I asked her. "Only if Percy comes with us." she replied in a quiet voice holding onto Percy's hand. "Of course he can come with us." I said to her. "Artemis, maybe we should go the slow way to camp, so she isn't too overwhelmed." Percy said. "Yes we can do that."

We started walking and as we started seeing people, Percy picked up Arwen in one arm and then grabbed my hand. I was furious at first thinking _Why would he hold my hand_? "I don't like the men looking at you like that." He said. I blushed as I realized he was right. I saw the men stare at me but the once they saw us holding hands walk away. I didn't want this moment to end but knew eventually we would have to separate when we got near the camp. "I have an idea, but we have to wait until we are farther out of the city." Percy spoke. I looked at him questioningly but decided to just trust him.

* * *

**Well this is my longest chapter so far i think hope you guys like it. the little girl who is percy's sister, Arwen, is in honor of my sister who had a baby two weeks ago. my third niece so far. anyways, R&R please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note. another chapter hope you all like it. also thanks to **drpend **for giving me a suggestion, and i hope the new addition is good for all of you. please R&R give me suggestions on how to make the chapters better. :) don't own PJO. **

* * *

**Percy POV**

I never wanted the walk through Seattle to end but sadly it eventually came to an end as we got to the edge of Seattle or at least to a less populated area.

We stopped and I whistled as loud as I could. Artemis looked at me strangely while Arwen, who was in Artemis' arms, was sleeping. I just smiled at Artemis mysteriously. I knew Arwen would love this.

After a few minutes we heard a whinnying noise and I looked up to see two pegasi flying. Arwen woke up at hearing the horses and just stared at them.

"What up boss?"

Blackjack said as he and his girlfriend/mate _**(What do you all think?)**_, Queen, landed. Queen was a grey almost silvery colored Pegasus.

"Hey buddy long time no see." I said to him as I went up and rubbed his head. "Can you give us a ride to our camp?" I asked.

"_Sure thing boss no problem Queen can take Artemis and I will take you and…" _he started to say before he stopped and stared at Arwen who was staring back.

"The flying horsey can talk." she stated staring wide eyed at Blackjack. I laughed and said, "Yes this is my friend Blackjack. He offered to give us a ride, and the reason we can hear him is because he is a horse and our father made horses, so we can understand them."

Blackjack lowered his head as Arwen stuck her hand out and rubbed him between the eyes. "_Hello princess." _"Are we going to ride you?" she asked causing me to laugh again. "Of course, unless you are scared of heights?" I told her.

I then helped Artemis get up but knew I didn't have to but my mom taught me manners, so I helped her anyways, to which she blushed causing me to blush. "Thank you Percy," she said. "You're welcome, My Lady." I said, before helping Arwen onto Blackjack and then mounted him myself.

"Where to boss?"

Blackjack asked.

"Stop with the boss," I groaned, "Head west, we need to go to Ohanapecosh."

"Sure thing boss we will be there in a couple of hours."

As we traveled I got to know Arwen a little bit better. She was about eight years old, and her mom and her step dad, or as she said, "Fake dad," were killed by the monsters I had killed a few minutes before I got there. I grew angry, at them, and vowed to her that I would protect her no matter what.

As we flew I couldn't stop myself from staring at Artemis.

"_Goddess on you mind boss?" _Blackjack asked in a knowing tone.

"No, shut up and stop calling me boss." I said blushing.

We finally caught sight of the camp and landed. As the Hunters came over I picked up Arwen and held her while thanking Blackjack and Queen. _"Think nothing of it Lord." _Queen spoke.

Kendra came over and said, "Who are you? Are you Percy's sister? Why do your eyes look like whirlpools?"

"Kendra, quiet please, she is a little shy." I said as Arwen buried her face into my shoulder. I saw Artemis smile warmly at that. I looked around until I found Hannah, who was standing behind everyone out of the way. I walked toward her, and when I got to her said, "Arwen there is someone I want you to meet." Hannah came up, and said in a quiet voice, "Hello, I'm Hannah, Percy's little sister." I blushed as all the Hunters and Artemis smiled at that. "You're a daughter of Poseidon too?" Arwen asked. "No I'm not a daughter of any of the Gods, but Percy is our brother, so that makes you our sister." I stared in shock as the other Hunters nodded in agreement to what she said. Then I grinned, I was accepted by them, and it didn't take long at all.

**Artemis POV**

I watched as Percy went to Hannah, and introduced Arwen to her. I then was stupefied as I heard Hannah say that Percy was the Hunters' brother, and all the Hunters agreed even Phoebe, who I knew hated all men.

"Alright everyone go back to what you were doing." I said. "Percy can you start making dinner?"

"Um… My lady, I don't need to make it remember?" he said to me.

"Oh right well show Arwen around. Hannah shouldn't you be somewhere?" I said quickly to that Percy wouldn't see me blushing. "Yes, My lady, Percy was going to train with me some more." she said.

"Oh right I forgot about that." Percy said slapping his head, "Arwen do you want to watch us train after I show you around?"

I giggled when he slapped his head, because he looked so cute doing it. _Get a hold of yourself you aren't supposed to like men._ I thought to myself stopping. "Yes I do." she replied. _What an adorable little sister Percy has. She is just as cute as he is handsome. Whoa, get a hold of yourself, you really need to talk to Aphrodite about this. _"I will be back in a while there is someone I need to talk to." I told them.

**Percy POV**

After Artemis flashed away I showed Arwen the camp. I carried her in one arm while with the other I held Hannah's hand. Our first stop was where the Hunters kept the wolves and falcons. The wolves came and acted like little puppies in front of Arwen, which I was shocked about, because they didn't seem to like me at all. "They have never done that before with anyone except Lady Artemis." I heard a voice. I looked and saw Phoebe standing watching with two falcons on either shoulder. "I guess she is just an animal person." I said. Arwen played with a little dog, who Phoebe told me was a Northern Inuit. When we left the little puppy wanted to follow, but I wasn't so sure about that. "Phoebe, can you hold the little guy while we leave?" I asked Phoebe. She seemed shocked that I would ask her for help but she came over and picked up the little pup, and held him as we left.

Next we went to the Archery range and watched some of the Hunters shoot. Thalia tried getting me to shoot, but I refused. After that we went to a clearing not far away and Hannah and I sparred while Arwen sat on a rock in the middle, watching. I taught Hannah more, including several disarming maneuvers.

We stopped around 6 o'clock and went to clean up. "Dinner time!" I shouted. Instantly all the girls just appeared at the table. I laughed knowing they liked the food. Again I noticed the only open seat was next to Artemis, I blushed again as the girls laughed. "Hannah will you sit next to me?" I asked as I went to go sit there with Arwen on my knees. The Hunters slid down to make room for Hannah. I turned to Arwen and asked her what she wanted to eat. Her reply was instant, "Meat loaf and mashed potatoes." I snapped my fingers and plates of it appeared in front of everyone. At that moment Artemis appeared and say down looking rather beside herself. "Are you okay My Lady?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, yes I am fine." she said her face red.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I just got back from talked to Aphrodite and thinking.

Flashback

After I talked to Percy I flashed myself to Aphrodite's palace _**(or is it Temple? Let me know and I will fix it.)**_ I needed to have a serious chat with her. As I went to knock on her door, it flew open and there she was pulling me in. "Oh you love him isn't that so adorable?" she said in a high pitched voice.  
"Aphrodite, if this is your fault, I swear to Hades that you will not like the consequences." I growled angrily at her as my face heated up.

"Oh no I have nothing to do with this. This is true love. You love him, and he loves you." she said gleefully. "Wait, he loves me too?" I asked hopefully. "Well of course, he does. All your Hunters know it." Aphrodite spoke like it was obvious, which I guess to everyone except me it was. "Well thanks, that answers my questions. And don't tell anyone about this." I said leaving the "or else" unstated. "You better tell Percy quick though that you like him because I doubt he will wait." she said suggestively. "Stay away from him or I will send you to Tartarus the hard way." I spoke vehemently causing her to flinch and shrink back. Then I flashed to my favorite park.

I arrived on top of a large pile of rocks which is in the middle of Yellowstone. (I don't know if there is or not, but in my story there is.) There was no one around except for a couple grizzlies and deer, which after looking at me bowed and went on their way. I sat there for hours just thinking about my feelings for Percy. Finally I flashed back to camp before everyone got too worried about me. Upon arrival I saw all the Hunters about to eat, so I sat down next to Percy. "Are you okay My Lady?" he asked. _He is such a caring person. _as my face flushed red as aloud I said, "Yes, yes I am fine."

* * *

**Percy POV**

As the Hunters and I ate I kept getting the feeling of being watched. I kept glancing around but couldn't see anything.

"Is something wrong Percy?" Hannah asked noticing me look around.

"No, no its alright." I said aloud. Then I muttered under my breath, "Artemis, don't be surprised but we are being watched." Don't ask me how I knew she could hear me, I just knew.

She looked at me with wide eyes clearly started but then nodded at me, as she continued to eat. "What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Act normal I found where he is. He is in the tall tree on top of the waterfall. I will say I have to go to the bathroom and circle around and capture him." I told her.

"Okay be safe Perseus." she said genuinely worried for me. I was shocked and blushed that she cared. "I will." I whispered then louder said, "Arwen can you sit with Artemis while I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes big brother." she said softly. I smiled at that and handed her to Artemis.

Then I made my way to the woods like I was going to the bathroom. Once I was out of sight of the spy I decided to try out my powers that my Uncle blessed me with. I shadow traveled behind the spy and spoke in a low, dangerous voice, "Who are you and why are you watching the Hunters?"

He turned surprised to find me in the tree with him. He jumped down rather agilely which surprised me because I thought he was just a normal demigod but maybe he was a monster. I jumped into a shadow as he ran off and appeared right in front of him and grabbed him. "Now who are you, and why were you watching the Hunters?" I demanded from him.

"My name is Cole Nightshade, and I am looking for my sister. Now leave me alone!" he finished yelling right before he broke my loose grip which was loose because of what he said, and he transformed into a wolf.

"Zoe Nightshade is your sister?" I asked in wonder. He was growling, but when he heard my say "Zoe," he perked up and transformed right back into a human and said, "You know Zoe? Where is she? I have been looking for her for a long time."

I looked at him sadly, and said, "Look up at the starts. You see the constellation that looks like a Hunter running across the sky?" he looked and found it and said confused, "Yes but I…" "That's Zoe. She died fighting her father. Artemis honored her by putting her up there."

"Did you know her well?" he asked. "No I only knew her for a few days, but she was a good friend, even though she probably hated me." I told him. "What is you story?"

He told me his story. He was a son of Atlas. He stayed with Selene before she faded, and was trained by her. She taught him to shoot moon beam arrows from a bow and Helios taught him how to use a spear, like his father before he too faded. After they both faded he traveled around looking for Zoe. During his travels, he got bit by Lycaon and got turned into a werewolf. He kept on wandering not really fitting anywhere, and always looking for his sister.

I just sat there and listened, thinking. "Chaos," I prayed silently, hoping he would hear me. "Already on it." he spoke in my head. "I was listening the whole time."

A bright light appeared in front of us and Zoe appeared. She looked around shocked, then when she saw her brother she ran to him crying tears of joy at seeing him. Then to my surprise, she hugged me and said, "Thank you Percy so much. Ouranos told me that Chaos wanted me, and sent me here."

"You're welcome, and I'm sure Artemis will be happy as well."

"Yes, I heard that she liked you too." she said her eyebrow raised, causing me to blush.

"We should go back to camp and I'll tell everyone, but wait until I call you so we can surprise her." I told them, to which they both agreed. I started walking back to the camp with them behind me. _Boy was I going to have some fun with this_. I thought to myself grinning.

* * *

**Well another chapter down. please R&R again. :) the puppy was something i added last minute because my sister and her husband are getting that dog, so i wanted to put it in. :) anyways thanks to everyone for reading my story :)**


	10. sorry all just an author's note :(

Hey everyone sorry this is just an outhors note. :( i have a four day weekend this week so i might be able to update sooner. and also im leaving for mexico in a week and a half so all the planning thats going into it is taking over my life right now. i will update as soon as i can when i get back, because i have spring break that week. so please read my story and review let me know how ot improve it or what i need ot keep doing to make it good thanks all :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: don't own PJO :(. thanks all of you who have read my story and for reviewing. i wish i got more reviews but can't have everything as long as you guys like my story. there is a little bit of love in the air in this chapter. i am a guy in case you didn't know and don't do lovey dovey stuff very well but i hope you like this and if i need to fix anything let me know. anyways i probably wont update for a few weeks now since im headed to mexico in a week. but please R&R :)**

* * *

**Percy POV**

I walked ahead of them and let them catch up and talk. Once we got near the camp I told them to wait until I called them. Then I went ahead to the edge of the forest right by the table where all the girls were still eating. "Artemis, can you come here please?" I called out. Artemis got up and came over to me. "Did you get the spy?" she asked me when she got out of hearing of the Hunters. "Well…not exactly. He came willingly with me, and I found a friend too." I said grinning. She looked at me curiously. I had her follow me a little farther on until we got close to where Zoe and Cole were hiding.

"Come out guys." I said to them. I grinned as Zoe came riding on Cole who was in wolf form. "Zoe?" Artemis asked in wonder.

Zoe jumped down and they ran to each other and cried. I stood there watching the woman I loved reuniting with her best friend. _Did I just say I love her? _I wondered as I gazed at her beautiful face which shone in the moonlight.

"Artemis there is someone I want you to meet." Zoe said to which Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked around confused. But all she could see was Zoe, me and Cole, who was still a wolf. "Who is it?" Artemis asked. "My Lady, I want you to meet my little brother Cole." Zoe said going over to Cole.

At that Cole transformed into a human and bowed before her. "My Lady." he said.

She stared in shock, "But…How?…But…But…" she stuttered.

We laughed and Cole said, "I was only recently born, and trained with Lord Helios and Lady Selene before they faded. Since then I have been searching for Zoe since Selene told me she was with the Hunters. Percy told me where she was and I think from what Zoe told me…"

"Percy requested to Lord Chaos, who asked Lord Ouranos to let me come back which is why I am here." Zoe finished.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I have never had more shocks in the last couple of minutes then ever before. First Zoe comes back, then I meet her brother. After Zoe told me what Percy had done, I couldn't stop myself from running over and giving him a hug. "Oh Percy, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me." I said in a rush of words, so excited to have my loyal Huntress back.

He blushed and said, "It was nothing, My Lady." I knew it wasn't though. I continued to hug him as he awkwardly put his arms around me and we stood there for a while. I breathed in his scene, which was a sea breeze smell along with that of dirt, trees, and fire.

"Umm…My Lady, shouldn't we be heading back to camp?" Zoe asked. Me and Percy both blushed as we quickly let go of each other. I caught Zoe smiling but she didn't say anything except when she caught my eye she nodded her approval and I sighed in relief. First I had to tell Percy I liked him, so I said to Percy, "Can I talk to you in private really fast Percy?"

"Of course My Lady." He said and we walked away from Zoe and Cole who were swapping stories. "Percy there is something I need to tell you." I started to say.

"Is something wrong My Lady?" he asked concerned. _How sweet, he just makes me love him more and more._ I thought before taking a deep breath and saying, "Percy I have never felt this way about any male before but you are different and I think I like you." I looked at him hopefully. He just stood there and stared at me. I started feeling sad like maybe I was to straight forward with him and maybe lost him forever. I said to him, "Percy I am so sorry I don't know if you…"

"No, shh, Please I was actually trying to get the courage to tell you how I feel. I have always thought you were the most amazing woman and Goddess ever, and you don't deserve me at all. Also I was to scared of being turned into a jackalope." He finished embarrassed. I slapped him and said, "No Percy shut up. Don't you say you don't deserve me. You are the first worthy male I know of." I then without thinking or hesitating. Went on my toes, and kissed him. It was my first kiss ever and I never wanted it to end. It eventually did, but he held onto me with his arms wrapped around me. I finally sighed and said, "We should go back…"

"Of course... Artemis…Can Cole stay with us? He can sleep in my tent with me. I just don't want him separated with his sister who he just got back." Percy said hopefully.

I laughed and said, "Of course, Fish Head."

"Thanks Arty." he said with a grin.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I can't believe I just kissed the Maiden Goddess! And she told me she liked me, and I told her I did too. I am now the happiest man alive. Just one more thing to ask.

"Artemis, will you be my girlfriend? I promise on Lord Chaos to love you forever and ever." she stared in shock before smiling and nodding before we kissed again.

We just stood there for a long time, and I finally said to her, "We should go back." I grabbed her hand and we started back to where Zoe and Cole were. When they saw us Zoe's eyes widened then she smiled. She ran to us and pulled us into a big hug.

"I have an idea on how we should reveal you two." I said. "Me and Cole will turn into wolves, I got that power from Zeus by the way, Zoe. I am blessed by Chaos, Aphrodite, Zeus, Athena, Hades, Apollo, and my father. Also I am the champion of Hestia. Anyways, Zoe you ride Cole and Arty you ride me. We will go up on top of the waterfall and scared them before going down to them."

They all agreed to the plan and Cole and I transformed into wolves. Me a black one with a silver steak, and Cole into a dark brown one. Zoe got on Cole, while Artemis got on me. We circled around the camp and went on top of the waterfall. When we got to the edge Cole and I howled startling all the Hunters down at the table. Zoe and Artemis laughed as Cole and I jumped down. They got off when we landed and I transformed back to a human, but told Cole not to just yet. He looked at me and nodded.

As we approached Phoebe, Thalia, and a couple of the older ones who were with Artemis when Zoe was there saw her and squealed and rushed her. After they finished hugging her, they asked her how she came to be here. She told them and I was rushed and buried under a dog pile of Hunters. Once they all got off and thanked me over and over, Thalia asked, "Who is this dog?"

"Well…You girls don't know this but I have a baby brother." Zoe said grinning while Cole growled at her. He transformed and said, "I am not a baby anymore Zoe." Artemis, Zoe, and I laughed while the Hunters stood there shocked. I finally got myself under control and said to the Hunters, "Cole is Zoe's brother, as well as mine now. Please treat him the way you treat me."

"Ok Percy." Thalia said while the rest nodded in agreement. "Cole you can stay in my tent with me."

I went to Arwen and said, "How are you princess?" "Can I have chocolate chip cookies?" At that all the Hunters crowded me asking for cookies. "Ok everone go sit down." they ran to the table as Artemis, Zoe, Cole, Arwen and I walked there. Artemis and I held hands, and when we got close I reluctantly let go and said, "Arty, we need a bigger table." She snapped her fingers and the table lengthened to the right size. Zoe and Cole sat on the right side of Artemis, and Hannah and Arwen say on the left with an open spot for me next to Artemis. "First off, Cole, Zoe, what do you two want to eat?" I asked.

"Steak." They both replied at the same time. Looking at each other laughing.

I made two plates of steak appear and they just stared in shock. "This is part of Hestia's blessing." I said in explanation. They immediately began eating and while they ate I made Pizookies appear in front of everyone. _**(For those who don't know what that is. Google bjs brew house and look at the dessert menu. it's the first thing on the list I think.)**_

They started eating while I sat and watched, holding Artemis' hand under the table. It would have gone unnoticed if not for Arwen. She saw and her eyes widened before she grinned and whispered to Hannah. She grinned and passed it along until everyone knew and were all grinning. Artemis and I were oblivious, however, just looking into each other's eyes.

"So Artemis, Percy, got something to tell us?" Thalia asked grinning. We both jumped startled by her, and blushed. We looked at each other and nodded. We stood up and still holding hands said together, "We love each other." Artemis then said, "We are dating. He asked me out and I said yes. Before any of you say anything, he swore on Lord Chaos to love me forever and ever." She finished looking at me with love. I nodded in agreement, while all the girls just grinned at each other and us. Thalia said, "Finally." I knew they approved and felt glad that they wouldn't interfere with out relationship.

After everyone had finished eating I carried Arwen into the girls tent to put her to bed. All the girls were already there. I noticed by her bed was a little dog bed, but there was no dog in it. I saw the little dog she was playing with earlier curled up in the middle of Arwen's bed. I gently moved him to the dog bed and put Arwen in bed kissing her on the forehead. The puppy then jumped up and curled next to Arwen, who put her arm around him.

As I went to the top of the waterfall to keep watch, Artemis stopped me and said, "Don't I will have the wolves and falcons keep watch." I kissed her goodnight and then went to mine and Cole's tent. As I got in bed, Cole turned over and said to me, "Thanks Percy for getting my sister back."

"It was nothing," I replied before falling asleep.

* * *

**Well another chapter down. i think i am starting to get the hang of this making a story thing :) anyways i made a poll asking who should be the main bad guy. Erebus, Tartarus, or someone else who you guys think should be it. let me know in the poll. **


	12. Chapter 11

**this is a gift for all of you hope you like it. :) Author's Note: don't own PJO. thank you all for your reviews and support and input i really love it all and listen to everyone and try to fix everything that you tell me to. :) please vote on my poll that i have going on who the main bad guy should be. i wrote this one up, which is like two chapter rolled into one, and is the longest thing i have written. anyways i wrote it up because i feel bad you won't hear from me in two or so weeks so hope you all enjoy it and R&R :)**

* * *

**Third POV**

It has been a few months since Zoe and Cole came to join us. During that time we stayed at Ohanapecosh. The girls accepted him within the first couple of weeks. Thalia wanted to step down from being lieutenant but Zoe didn't want it saying it was time for a new lieutenant. They argued for hours and it was about to get physical when Cole stepped up and said in a quiet voice, "Why don't you both be lieutenants?" They both stopped fighting at that and agreed.

Another way he earned their respect of everyone was a great feat. He took a rabid bear that was going to get Hannah and protected her from it, and held it off.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

It started out like a normal afternoon. Cole had taken to watching the perimeter along with the wolves who had accepted him right away. Hannah had wandered off a little ways, hunting a deer. Artemis was teaching Arwen archery while Percy and Koda the Inuit were playing. Percy had changed into a wolf to be able to fight him. All of a sudden we heard a growl followed by a scream and a howl of pain. Artemis and Percy ran to where the noise was and came to an open area where Cole was getting up from being thrown into a tree. He got up and went over to Hannah who was on the ground with her leg in a weird direction. He held him off and Percy yelled to Cole, while Artemis drew an arrow and when Cole jumped away, Artemis released the arrow which struck the bear in the throat.

Artemis ran to Hannah as Cole laid down beside her. He then said to Artemis, "She broke her leg. Put her on my back and I will carry her to the camp." Artemis was going to protest, but Percy spoke in her mind, " Artemis, I know you won't approve but he cares for her, more than a sister and wants to protect her." She looked at Percy in surprise and nodded. "Ok, Cole. Percy, help me get her on him please." Artemis finally said. Once we got her settled we carefully walked back. Artemis and Percy let Cole walk ahead and just watched as Cole made it as smooth a ride as possible.

**Percy POV**

We made it to camp and went straight to the medic tent. As soon as we got to the entrance, Cole crouched and allowed us to take her off. He then changed back to a human and grabbed her from my arms and carried her in. "Thank you Cole." Hannah said before falling unconscious her arms around his neck.

Zoe came and saw that and raised her eyebrow, but she was smiling too. Artemis and I followed Cole in to see he was already taking care of Hannah. He used some healing power Helios taught him and she finally fell into a peaceful sleep her breathing even. He then pulled a chair next to the bed and sat in it to watch over her.

Artemis, Zoe, and I quietly left to allow Hannah to sleep in peace.

"Zoe I think your brother has a crush." I said to her smiling.

"Well of all the people he had to choose, he chose a hunter. That isn't going to end well for him." Zoe said sadly.

What Artemis said next shocked us both. "Well I think if she wants, I will release her from her vow and allow her to grow until she is old enough to look like they should be together which would only be a year or two, if she would like."

"Thank you My Lady." Zoe said eyes shining. "I am only allowing this because I know he is just like Percy and won't hurt her." she said looking at me. I kissed her and said, "You're too sweet Arty. Let's go find Arwen now."

We walked away hand in hand to the archery range. We saw Arwen and Thalia shooting side by side. Thalia was shooting a lot faster, but they were both as accurate as the other. We watched them until Thalia had shot five hundred and Arwen had shot one hundred arrows. I was impressed with Arwen because she was almost nine years old. "Nice shooting Arwen. You're better than me." I said which was true. I had gotten a little better and could hit the target, and occasionally get a bulls eye but rarely.

Koda, Arwen's Inuit dog, barked and pranced around proudly. We all laughed at him. He had grown into a big dog in only a few months. He was one of the largest besides one or two, and of course Cole and I. Koda wanted to play so I sighed and transformed into a wolf. We wrestled for a while with Arwen and Thalia cheering on Koda, and Artemis cheering for me. I won like usual and changed back to a human.

"Let's go check on Hannah." I said. "Girls go get ready for dinner." Artemis said while we walked away holding hands. We stopped outside the tent and Artemis said, "If she's awake, I will tell her my offer, and let her decide." I nodded and we walked in. the first thing we noticed was Hannah was awake. The second thing was that her and Cole were holding hands and laughing. The stopped when they caught sight of us, and let go of each others hands.

"Well?" I said grinning to break the silence.

"My Lady, I am sorry but I will have to break my vow. I like Cole and he likes me so I have to leave since I can't stay in the Hunt if I love someone." she said and once again Cole grabbed her hand and they looked at each other.

Artemis and I laughed which I guess shocked them both, as I said, "We knew you would say that."

"You did? But Percy, she can't be a part of the hunt if she loves me and I can't live without her." Cole said looking me straight in the face.

"Well yes we knew you liked each other so I will make an exception for you if you want." Artemis said. "I will allow you to stay in the hunt, and you can still date each other. And Hannah if you want I will allow you to age until you are the same age as Cole so it won't look as weird for people to see you together." She finished smiling as Hannah and Cole just stared first at me, then Artemis, and finally each other before grinning happily.

Hannah said, "I accept My Lady, thank you, thank you." I was happy to see my little sister and brother happy together.

"So Cole do you want to tell your sister and Hannah all the sisters?" I asked them.

They looked at each other before Cole spoke, "Yes we will tell them after dinner tonight."

Artemis and I grinned at them and congratulated them before leaving them alone for a little while.

I went to take a shower as I was all sweaty and dirty from playing with Koda. I finished my shower and fifteen minutes later came out. Almost everyone except Zoe, Hannah, Cole, Artemis and I were at the table. Zoe came at the same time as me and Artemis and I asked Zoe if I could sit next to her. She was confused until she saw Hannah and Cole walking hand in hand to the table. Her eyes widened then she grinned and said, "Ok."

"Don't say anything yet please they want to tell everyone after dinner." I told her. She nodded and sat down. When they sat down next to each other everyone looked curiously but then ignored them and waited for dinner to appear. I made a play of steak and potatoes appear in front of everyone as that was the favorite.

After everyone finished Hannah looked at Artemis and nodded. "Everyone Hannah has something to say to everyone." Artemis said and it was quiet. Hannah stood and so did Cole. She said while grabbing Cole's hand, and said, "I liked Cole and he likes me and we are dating." some of the girls were about to say something but Hannah continued and said, "I talked to Artemis and she made an exception for us." the girls looked from Hannah and Cole to Artemis who was smiling and nodding her support.

"But My Lady, I mean no offence to either of them but he will break her heart like every other male." Phoebe said.

"No I won't I swear on the river Styx and Lord Chaos that I won't break her heart if I can help it which I can." Cole stated looking Hannah in the eyes.

As soon as he finished everyone gasped as he became shrouded in darkness then a voice belonging to Chaos spoke and said, "I will allow you to live because of who you are and I know you are just like Percy. To help you I will bless you as well." The darkness then vanished around Cole and he looked taller, and had more muscle, and looked like he was sixteen instead of fifteen. In addition he had brownish wings which matched his fur when he was a wolf.

"Now we have two angels" Thalia whispered loudly. Everyone laughed and Hannah three her arms around him.

"Well that looks weird, my baby brother is going out with someone who looks like they are fourteen." Zoe said shaking her head in laughter. "Chaos can you age her if she wants to?" I asked him in my head. "Yes if she wants I will have her look the same age as him." I asked Hannah in my head and she thought about it before talking to Cole. He looked at my gratefully before nodding. She then became shrouded in darkness just like Cole had, and when it faded she looked close to sixteen. Everyone was surprised but understood as they saw the way Hannah and Cole looked at each other.

"Well, welcome to the family brother." Kendra said. She hugged him, as did the rest of the Hunters. I was proud of my sisters.

**(End of Flashback)**

* * *

_**Time skip 1 year later**_

We were on our way to Camp Half-Blood. We had left a few days ago and were now in the Rockies. It was cold and snowing as we were walking in three feet of snow. Or rather Cole and I were walking in three feet while the Hunters were able to walk above it since they were lighter.

We struggled until I had an idea. I used my ability to harden the snow so me could walk across it easier. I was carrying Arwen up front with Artemis while Hannah and Cole brought up the back.

I wasn't paying attention so much to our surroundings when all of a sudden we heard laughter and howls. I looked up to see monsters all around us. Cole transformed to a wolf as Lycaon appeared and said, "Well, well, well what you survived son of Atlas I'm surprised, but you will die soon." He motioned for the monsters to attack and as we got into a circle to defend ourselves, a sword came at Lycaon hitting him on the shoulder. He howled in pain and pulled it out and yelled, "Attack!"

"No stop now." A voice spoke. At that the hunters stopped and two boys appeared. They started walking toward us and as they got closer I noticed one was Nico but the other one had a hood on but I knew who it was. Andrew took his hood off and the monsters bowed except for Lycaon, who ran away in fear and anger. "Begone all of you." Andrew spoke in a commanding voice. They rose as one and left.

"Andrew, perfect timing." I said sighing in relief. (Pun get it?) I didn't want any of my sisters to be hurt.

"Yes I sensed a lot of monsters gathering near here, and went to Nico. Together we came here." Andrew spoke bowing to Artemis. "My Lady I am sorry for disturbing your hunt but this was the only way without shedding blood and losing some of your Hunters."

"It's alright and thank you for looking out for my sisters, but who exactly are you?" Artemis asked. "Before you tell her Andrew, Artemis don't judge him too quickly. He saved both me and Nico from two Titans."

"Of course Percy." she said a little confused.

"My name is Andrew Kagetora son of Kronos and descendant of Izanami." He said bowing again. "I was born when my father was peaceful and didn't want to kill everyone. Back before Zeus killed him."

Artemis recoiled in fear at first, but then relaxed when I put my arm around her.

"Let me introduce you to my sisters." I said to which Nico raised his eyebrow at me but didn't say anything. "This is my little sister Arwen daughter of Poseidon, this is Kendra daughter of Apollo…" I went on one after the other, introducing them to Andrew and Nico. Finally I got to Hannah, Cole, and Zoe. "This is Hannah and her boyfriend, Cole Nightshade, son of Atlas." Nico stared in shock at the wolf who transformed into a human and stuck his hand out. "Later Nico," I spoke before he could say anything, "There is one more person. This is Zoe Nightshade…"

Andrew bowed before her and said before I could finish, "Nice to see you again Miss Nightshade."

"Same to you Andrew." Zoe replied before bowing back. All of us were surprised that they knew each other.

"Zoe, how do you know him?" Artemis asked curious.

"I met him while I was with Ouranos. He came to me while Orion was trying to flirt with me, and beat him to a bloody pulp." She said laughing at the memory.

"Well it seems I owe you Andrew for protecting my sister." Artemis said with respect in her voice. "It was nothing Lady Artemis. I don't like him, and neither does anyone else up there." he said embarrassed.

"Where are you headed?" Nico asked.

"We are headed to Camp Half-Blood to stay awhile since its been a long time since we went there." I replied.

"Is it ok if we stay with you guys? We would go there by ourselves, but they still haven't really accepted me and they wouldn't accept Andrew if they found out who his dad was." Nico said.

"Don't worry about that. I will talk to father and he will allow you to be accepted there if you would like." Artemis replied. "You will have to stay in Percy's tent with him and Cole."

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Andrew said bowing. "Just call me Artemis please." she said before walking on.

We got to the lower mountains and found a cave of sorts there. Tianna and me used our powers to freeze the snow above us to not melt and cover the entrance more to make the cave bigger. When we finished setting up camp we sat down to eat. Nico and Andrew sat at a smaller table a little ways away. I made my way to Artemis' side and sat down next to her after kissing her on the cheek.

I looked at Arwen and asked her, "Hey princess, what do you want to eat tonight?" She thought for a second then turned to Andrew and asked, "Andrew, what do you want to eat?"

I smiled proud that she was such a caring person, as Andrew looked startled at being asked before he said, "Lasagna?"

I laughed remembering when we first met and I showed them my powers. A plate of lasagna, garlic bread, and corn appeared and everyone ate with gusto. When we all finished I made a fire and we all had banana boats. **_(Banana boats are amazing you should definitely try it. First you take the banana and cut a "V" into it not too deep though then you cut a line across the top where the stem is and peel it back. You take out the cut banana and then stuff mini marshmallows, chocolate chips, peanut butter chips, butter scotch chips, and cover it back up with the flap of peel. After that you wrap it up in foil and stick it in the fire. You let it cook for a while and then take it out and let it cool and eat it with a spoon. Super delicious but a little messy.) _**I sat with Nico and Andrew on one side, and Artemis on the other, and Arwen on my lap. We ate and told jokes and stories until everyone was tired. I picked up Arwen and went to her bed with Koda behind us and laid her down. I kissed her goodnight and walked out.

I then showed Nico and Andrew to my tent and said, "You take my bed Andrew. I'll sleep outside on watch. Oh and Artemis and I are dating." I said grinning. "What? No way." Nico said. I told them how it happened and they congratulated me. Cole came in and said, "Nico you can take my bed I will be by the fire keeping watch." I looked at him and we grinned both thinking of the same idea.

We left them and transformed into wolves and laid down by the fire. Artemis came and joined me as we stared at the stars and the wolves keeping watch. We heard a contented sigh and looked to see Hannah laying against Cole's side. They fell asleep that way which was cute. I transformed back to a human and eventually Artemis and I fell asleep with her on my chest.

We woke up to laughter. I opened my eyes to see all the girls laughing at the sight of us. We blushed and got up quickly. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked to distract them. "Pancakes." Came the quick reply. Of course, they love the pancakes. I made stacks of blue pancakes appear in front of everyone. They all ate quickly and we went on our way again to camp.

We traveled two more nights before we finally reached sigh of camp. We arrived around noon. I decided I was going to have some fun with this tonight. I told everyone not to reveal who Cole, Andrew, or me were until I said it was ok. They all agreed to that.


	13. authors note

hey all i just got back from Mexico a couple days ago. i won't have alot of time this spring break to put up a chapter but i will definitely try my hardest to get one up. thank you all for reaading my story :) please R&R


	14. Chapter 12

**Well i am finally back from mexico and here is my next chapter. hope you all like it got alot in it going on :) please R&R**

* * *

**Percy POV**

We stopped at the top of the hill and I told everyone not to tell anyone who I was just yet. They agreed and Cole and I put up our hoods to hide our faces. Andrew already had his hood up. We walked right behind Artemis, flanking her. I had IM'd Zeus after Chaos had blessed Cole, and asked Zeus if Cole could be a Guardian with me and he agreed. We passed through the barrier and made our way to the dining hall. We opened the doors and everyone turned to stare at us.

Nico and Andrew made their way to Chiron and spoke quietly to him. Chiron stared at Andrew with eyes wide, so I guessed that they had told Chiron who Andrew really was. He nodded and Nico and Andrew went to Hades table to eat.

Cole and I made our way with the Hunters to their table. We sat down, me next to Artemis on one side, and Cole on the other with Hannah right beside him. Arwen sat on my lap like she usually did.

I heard the other campers whispering to each other. They were wondering why Cole and I were sitting at the Artemis table, who no male had ever sat at and lived. I looked at Artemis and she went up to Chiron and told him something. "Everyone, these two hooded figures are the Guardians of the Hunt. Treat them with respect or you will suffer the consequences." Chiron spoke as Artemis made her way back to our table. The campers started talking even more among themselves. I could tell they were trying to figure out who we were, but they couldn't see our faces because of our hoods.

The Hunters looked at me expectantly and I sighed and said, "What do you want?" they grinned and said, "Macaroni and cheese." I made it appear in front of each of them, then I heard Nico from the Hades table say, "Can we have some too?"

I glared at him making him flinched, but laughed and made it appear.

We started eating when I felt someone behind me.

"Who are you?"

It was Annabeth.

"Weren't you listening? I am the Guardian of the Hunt." I replied not turning around.

"What do you want Daughter of Athena?" Zoe asked harshly.

"I was wondering if you had found my Percy by any chance. He has been gone for more than a year, and no one from here or Camp Jupiter has seen or heard of him." She said.

"Your Percy? Well maybe he doesn't want to be found, especially by you." Phoebe said.

"Well I thought that you might have seen him since you travel so much. And yes My Percy, he was my boyfriend and I want him back." Annabeth replied.

"No we haven't seen him, and you don't deserve him now leave us before something bad happens." Phoebe said.

"I have one more question. Why is Zoe here? I thought she had died and was a constellation?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes I was dead, and I was a constellation. But our Guardian here has friends in high places. He asked one of them for me to come back if I should choose to, and I said yes. It was a gift from him to Lady Artemis." Zoe said. "Now leave."

I finished eating and Artemis and I walked out.

We went to her cabin and sat on a couch enjoying the peace and silence. It was ruined by Thalia running in saying, "Chiron said we are going to play Capture the Flag, Hunters versus Campers. And Percy and Cole can join us." she said excitedly. I grinned at that knowing I would have fun with the campers and getting back at them.

I asked Thalia, "Are Nico and Andrew not playing? Or are they on the Campers side?"

"They decided it wouldn't be fair if they were on either one of our teams, so they chose to sit out." Thalia told me.

I laughed and said, "We are going to have a easy victory, but I don't think I should play, I am too strong, but Cole can play. I need to talk Chiron and then to Zeus with Artemis."

I looked at her and she nodded. It was time to tell him.

* * *

We made our way to the Big House and found Chiron. "Chiron can I speak with you?" I asked.

He turned startled but said, "Of course, Guardian."

"Call me Percy, old friend." I said to him taking my hood off. "Don't tell anyone here yet. I will reveal myself tonight at camp fire."

He agreed to not tell anyone. I gave him a hug, and then me and Artemis flashed to Olympus.

We walked into the throne room where Zeus sat and I spoke to him saying, "Zeus can I ask you something?"

"Percy, Artemis, I haven't seen you in a while. How is the Guardian thing going?"

"Great Uncle. We have all grown quite close to each other, and that is kind of what I want to ask you about."

"Go on." Zeus said.

"I should have asked you before for your permission but, well…" I trailed off under his gaze. Artemis came and grabbed my hand giving me a smile of assurance. Zeus started to speak but Artemis cut him off and said, "Father, we are dating. We love each other and there is nothing you can do about it."

I expected Zeus to get really angry and throw his lightning bolt at me, but he surprised me. He laughed startling both of us and said, "Finally my daughter loves a man worthy enough. Poseidon, you can come out now and pay up."

I saw Poseidon appear from behind his throne and he was scowling, but had a sparkle in his eye. He threw a bag of drachmas at Zeus.

"Wait, Uncle you are ok with us?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I approve. I can't say the same for your brother, though Artemis. Once he finds out he probably won't be a happy sun. **(PUN! Hahaha couldn't resist.) **

"Thank you Father." Artemis said hugging Zeus before grabbing my hand again.

"Uncle I am going to reveal who I am tonight at the camp fire and if you could have all the Olympians there it would make things easier. Also there is a friend I need you to meet who saved all my sisters in the Hunt, as well as Cole, Artemis, and I."

"Well who is it so I can thank him for saving my daughters?" he asked.

"Don't get upset Uncle, as I can vouch for him, his name is Andrew Kagetora and he is a descendent of Izanami and a son of Kronos. Before you judge him he is loyal to the Primordial God Chronus, as well as Chaos, Nico and I." I said.

"Very well if that is true I will treat him with respect."

* * *

I bowed and then Artemis and I flashed back to camp. We arrived to see Travis and Connor Stoll running with a very angry and wet girl on top of an equally angry and wet dog after them. They climbed into a tree which was the stupidest thing they could have done as they now had no where to run now. "Cole, Hannah, will you two please stop trying to kill them?" I said laughing.

"But Guardian, they put a bucket full of water over a door which dumped onto us as we were leaving." Hannah said still angry.

"Here let me help." I said gesturing and instantly they were both dry, which seemed to calm them down slightly. Eventually they calmed down enough to let the Stoll brothers down which they came to me thanking me over and over, after which I warned them not to prank any of the Hunters or I wouldn't be able to save them again.

It was still early after noon so I took Arwen and Artemis to the beach. I decided I was going to teach Arwen how to control water and to heal with it. Of course Koda came too.

Hannah and Cole went to the arena to spar a little bit. She had gotten very good at dual wielding knives and had managed to beat me only because Artemis kept on distracting me, and Koda decided it was his mission to help Hannah beat me. The rest of the girls went to the archery range to shoot arrows, which cleared instantly of campers when they arrived.

"Arwen, I am going to teach you how to control water and also heal people with it as well." I told her. Artemis just smiled and me and said, "You are not an older brother, you're a dad." I blushed at that and gave her a kiss and said, "Well if I am a dad, then that makes you a mom." I ducked under her fist and grinned. She was glaring at me but was blushing as well.

The first thing I taught Arwen was to just move the water, and make it come to her. She struggled with it but after an hour, she could do it fairly well.

It was close to dinner so we went to Artemis' Cabin to clean up. We met the rest of the Hunters there walked to the dining hall together.

After dinner we all went to the campfire.

I had noticed all day campers were whispering about Cole and I. Both of us had left early and hid in the trees to wait for Artemis to call us. As the campers came in and sat down, all the Olympians flashed in and the campers jumped up and bowed before sitting down again.

* * *

**Third POV**

"Artemis, where are your Guardians?" Zeus asked with a smile.

"Oh they are keeping an eye out. I will call for them." Artemis replied smiling back at her father. She shot a moon beam in the air to signal Cole and Percy. They took off, spreading their wings and Percy made the fire give off a silvery glow. **(Don't ask me how. This is my story so I am making it like that sue me.) **Cole then dove to the ground and right before he landed he transformed into a wolf before changing back to a human and bowing to Artemis. He stayed in that position as some of the Campers and Gods gasped in surprise at that. Percy then came. He shadow traveled just on top of the fire and made it surround him, so he was in it but didn't burn, because of his blessing from Hestia. He then flapped his wings and shot in the air and made the fire follow him like a comet tail. Then Percy drew water out of the air to weave with the fire so it looked like a spiraling tail. Hestia and Poseidon looked at Percy with pride for Percy at his mastery of both water and fire. Then he made the water and fire collide creating a mist which showered on everyone except the Gods and the Hunters. Percy then came down in front of Artemis and bowed right next to Cole.

"You two can reveal yourselves now." Artemis said smiling at Percy's dramatic entrance.

**Percy POV**

My entrance was the best I could tell even Zeus was impressed by the entrance I made. I smiled at Artemis before nodding at Cole to go first.

He stepped forward taking off his hood and said, "I am Cole Nightshade, Brother of Zoe Nightshade, champion of Helios, Selene, and Chaos, Guardian of the Hunt." The girls stared at him face like they all wanted to do him right then and there.

I cleared my throat, and said, "He is off limits, and has a girlfriend as do I so don't even think about it." The girls looked sad at that, but turned to me when I started speaking.

"I am the Savior of Olympus, Bane of Titans, Giants and Gaea, Champion of Hestia, Blessed by they Gods, and Chaos, Son and heir of Poseidon, and Guardian of the Hunt, Percy Jackson." I finished, taking my hood off. The new campers stared in shock, while the ones who knew me rushed me and tackled me.

"Percy I believe you have one more person to introduce?" Zeus said.

"Yes uncle," I replied nodding at Andrew who stepped forward, "Listen everyone, if you try to attack him you will feel my wrath as well as Cole's, Nico's, Artemis', and Zeus'."

With that being said Andrew said taking his hood off to reveal gold eyes, "I am Andrew Kagetora, son of Kronos, descendent of Izanami, Champion of Chronus, Primordial God of Time, loyal to Chaos and Percy."

The campers began to mutter among themselves. "I didn't think I would be accepted by them, Percy. I will join Nico on his travels and if his father approves, serve alongside him." I looked at him with sadness, but nodded and said, "You will always be accepted with the Hunters." He nodded thanking me and went to Hades with Nico to talk.

Hades talked with them for awhile before nodding and pointing at Andrew. He became surrounded by a dark cloud, and when that went away he bowed to Hades. Then Nico and Andrew stepped into the shadows to leave while Hades stayed and spoke to everyone. "Andrew is my champion and blessed by me." Hades then stepped into the shadows and left as well.

The campers all looked at each other before turning back to where me and Cole were sitting besides Artemis and Hannah. "Well I think that is enough for one night. Everyone go to bed. My Lords and Ladies, thank you for visiting us." Chiron said bowing to the Olympians. The Campers got up and bowed as well before leaving, until it was just the Gods and the Hunters.

"Well Percy, that was one Hades of an entrance." Zeus said smiling at me.

"Thank you Uncle, glad you approved of it. I made it up as I went." I said laughing. Then Hestia and my father came over and hugged me. "We are so proud of your mastery of water and fire." Hestia said, as my father nodded. "Thank you so much." I replied smiling.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"So Percy, you got something to share with us?" Aphrodite said smiling mischievously. I glared at her but Percy looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and nodded, deciding it was time to tell all of them.

"Artemis, can you come here please?" Percy said. I went over to him, and said, "Everyone, we have something to tell you all. Percy and I are dating." I waited for everyone's reaction. It took them a few seconds to understand what I said, but when they recovered they were all shouting stuff like, "I knew it!", "No way the Goddess of Maidens has fallen for someone?", and the last one from Apollo, "What! Why was I never told of this?"

Apollo came storming over and yell at me, "Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone? And why him?"

I got angry at that, and said, "Because you would have reacted exactly like that!"

**Third POV**

Percy then stepped forward and said, "Apollo, I am sorry we didn't tell you before, but we weren't ready for everyone to know just yet."

"It's alright I guess. Of all the people I would rather have you than anyone else dating my little sister." He said after calming down.

"Well I want to know who Cole's girlfriend is." Aphrodite said while making eyes at him. He glared at her and said, "My girlfriend is Hannah." He drew her close to him. All the Gods raised their eye brows but Artemis said, "I made an exception for them two."

"Does Andrew have a girlfriend?" Said the stupid Love Goddess!

"I have no idea, I don't think so." Percy said.

"Good, good," Aphrodite said smiling. Thinking about trying to hook up with him because he looked rather handsome with his golden eyes.

"Alright well I have to get back to Olympus. I have some unfinished architecture to do." Athena said flashing away.

"And I have a car that needs fixing." Hephaestus said flashing away as well.

One by one the Gods left until it was just Poseidon, Artemis, Percy, Cole, and the Hunters.

Poseidon turned to Percy and said, "Son, you and Cole can stay in my cabin while you are here. I don't think that Apollo or Zeus would like it if you stayed in the Hunters cabin with them." Percy nodded and thanked him. "Oh father here is your daughter, Arwen." Percy said as Arwen came up. "Hello daddy." she said in a quiet voice.

"Hello princess, I am sorry I wasn't able to save your parents." He said with sadness in his voice. "That's okay daddy, I have a new mommy and daddy." She said pointing at Artemis and Percy. They both blushed while Poseidon and the Hunters all laughed.

"Well see you later dad, I will come visit soon if I have time." Percy said picking up Arwen. Poseidon vanished in a mist and Percy carried Arwen to the cabin to lay her down. Then he kissed her goodnight and after kissed Artemis goodnight. Percy then waited for Cole to say goodnight to Hannah before they made their way to Poseidon's cabin and fell asleep.

* * *

**just a little note i fixed a mistake i made thank you puckabrina purcabeth rules for spotting it and telling me if you find any more let me know so i can fix those too :) any ways read and review and vote on my poll to see who the bad guy should be :)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey all i am back here is another chapter hope you all enjoy it. sorry its been so long, school is getting to me. but i got less that 26 school days left until i graduate. i am still playing around with this chapter, so read and review please :)**

**well i put up a poll and everyone wwho voted said yes to Arwen being Artemis' and Percy's child. a little cliff hanger at the end.**

**Percy POV**

We won the capture the flag the next day, but Cole and I decided we would sit out. Thomas said it was because we were scared, so I told him next time we would play.

The next week we all relaxed. Well everyone except for Cole and Hannah. They were constantly fighting off people who would try to get with the other person. The campers finally stopped when Zoe and the Hunters came and threatened the campers if they didn't leave them alone, which gave them peace.

At lunchtime, when everyone went to the dining hall, Artemis and I went and had a picnic at my favorite place at camp, down at the beach. I brought along a picnic basket and a blanket to sit on. We talked and ate, and as we sat there, a herd of Hippocampus jumped out of the water doing tricks. I silently thanked my dad as Artemis looked with eyes that sparkled. We watched them for a while and then took a nap laying on the blanket.

An hour later I was jumped on by an overly energetic dog. I groaned as I heard Thalia say to Koda, "Good boy." I opened my eyes to see all the Hunters in a circle around us grinning their heads off.

"What?" I asked as Artemis woke up as well.

"Capture the Flag is about to start." Kendra spoke, "Get up, get up we need to decide how we are going to win."

I laughed as I got up, then helped Artemis up, pulling her up so hard she left the ground. She shrieked but I caught her, and held her in my arms bridal style. She tried to make me put her down but I refused laughing along with the rest of the Hunters. We made our way over to the creek where the campers were and got ready as Chiron explained the rules. After he was done he went with Artemis and Arwen to over see the game. Arwen went because she was too young to play and I didn't want her accidentally getting hurt.

The campers ran off to hide their flag and come up with a strategy while we went to hide ours.

Thalia told me to fly up to a tree and put the flag somewhere in the middle of the tree, which I did. Then she began to divide us up and had the fastest, me, Cole and Judy, go after the flag. I then came up with a better idea, saying, "What if we humiliate the campers a little bit and throw them off?"

"Ok, What do you have in mind Perce?" Thalia asked.

I grinned as I told them my plan. When I finished they looked at each other grinning, and saying it was the greatest plan ever.

"Just one thing. Leave Thomas to me. You can do whatever to Annabeth." I said to them before we all went off to our places.

* * *

**Third POV**

When the horn sounded, the campers ran to the other side screaming war cries. They stayed together in groups of five to ten. As they kept going they started looking around nervously for the Hunters, expecting them to attack them at any moment. However it was completely quiet. As they started to relax, an arrow came out of nowhere, and exploded. All the campers fell down unconscious as Percy and Cole came and took the bodies to the side.

This continued until the campers had four groups of campers left. One was led by Clarisse, and she hadn't seen anyone yet, but her group was disappearing as they got caught in traps that took them up to the trees out of sight, until finally it was just Chris and her. As she came to an opening in the forest she saw the flag, but at the bottom of the tree stood two people. One was Zoe, and the other Annaleah. Clarisse immediately went for Zoe, but Zoe dodged the spear jabbed at her. While that was going on, Chris went for Annaleah.

"I don't want to fight you." Chris said, half-heartedly swing his sword at her.

"Good, it will make it easier for me to win." Annaleah said jumping backwards before she made water come and freeze Chris to the ground then hit him on the helmet to knock him out.

"About time you finished." Zoe said sitting against the tree, with an unconscious Clarisse beside her. They sat down as Cole took both of them to the side.

The next group to come was led by Travis and Connor Stoll. They were the last ones remaining in their group, the Hunters having taken out the rest. The only reason they were still conscious is because they had shoes that allowed them to fly. As they got near the tree which had the flag, Cole appeared in front of them.

"No fair! You're a wolf and you can fly?" Connor said.

"Life isn't fair, deal with it." Cole said pulling out his bow.

The brothers closed their eyes as he fired but they didn't feel pain. Instead they found themselves falling down because Cole had clipped the wings on their shoes. Right as they were about to hit the ground, someone grabbed both of them and said, "Cole just because they pulled that prank on you, doesn't mean you should be so mean and possibly kill them." Percy said. "It's just who they are."

"I know Perce, don't worry there was a net down below to trap them." Cole replied.

"I see, well here you two go." Percy said letting them go and allowing them to be trapped.

The last group to come was led by Thomas. He walked confidently with his group of five of his closest cronies. They had walked uncontested through the woods so far, and as they got near the tree they started looking around for the Hunters.

"I sent them to get you flag. seems there is only Annabeth and a couple campers guarding yours." Percy said appearing in the tree.

"So you left yourself being the only one guarding yours. You are stupid if you think you can take all of us on by yourself." Thomas said cockily waiting for his friends to back him up. When they didn't say anything he glanced over his shoulder and saw all of them knocked out, with Cole standing there in wolf form. He back up as Cole advanced.

"Cole, leave him to me." Percy said.

"Of course Perce." Cole said backing off.

"Wait, Percy, can I take him on? He was the one trying to hit on me the most." Hannah said stepping from behind Cole.

Percy thought about it and nodded. "Ok Hannah lets see how much I taught you. Don't make it to easy for her, son of Ares. She doesn't like it when people hold back."

Thomas who was confident at first, grew angry at that. He started to charge and right as they were about to clash, the horn blew, signaling the end. Percy appeared between them and blocked both blades with two of his own.

"Well boy looks like you got lucky but tomorrow at the arena I will take you on." Hannah said going to Cole who was transformed back into a human and together they walked off. Thomas grew pale at the thought before he got cocky again thinking he could beat a girl.

"Don't think you will win kid. She is the best person I have trained so far." Percy said before vanishing into vapor and appearing by Artemis, leaving Thomas alone to think about the battle tomorrow.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I vapor traveled over to where Artemis and Arwen were watching the whole game.

"You weren't even trying." Artemis accused me.

I laughed and said, "Shh, no one else knows that. If I tried I could have gotten their flag and gotten back in five seconds."

I grinned at her, and she laughed knowing it was probably true.

"What were you and the Ares boy talking about?" Artemis asked when she stopped laughing.

"Oh nothing really, just that he is going to need a miracle tomorrow. He and Hannah are going to fight." I said smirking.

"Oh the poor boy. Hope he doesn't dream of becoming a model or actor or anything." Artemis said sarcastically. "I almost feel sorry for him."

We laughed together as we made our way to the Artemis cabin to get ready. We cleaned up and went to the dining hall. When we sat down we looked around, and saw almost all the campers were bruised and covered in bandages. The Hunters were all laughing and we were having a good time. As we started to eat, Annabeth came over and yelled, "You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?" I asked.

"You kept your team back, and made us come to you. And then you had all your Hunters come over when you got almost all of our team and get the flag!" she shouted, her face already red.

"Yes, that is called strategy, something Athena gave me. I just used your numbers, and confidence against you and played a defensive game. Nothing against that. You could have done the same thing." I said calmly, eating my food.

"Well you had you and the other boy on your team, that isn't allowed. The Hunters is only allowed to have females." Annabeth said trying to find some grounds to find that we cheated.

"No where does it say that. The game was campers, you, versus, the Hunters, us, which includes our Guardians." Hannah said while I nodded in agreement.

"No one asked you girl. Stay out of this." Annabeth said swinging her hand to slap Hannah.

* * *

**Third POV**

Before her hand reached Hannah's face, everything stopped. Hannah had flinched expecting the slap but it didn't come. Percy looked around confused that only the Hunters were not frozen, when the Hunters heard laughter. Then Nico and Andrew appeared laughing.

"Oh I got the best prank ever." Nico said rubbing his hands together. He went over the Ares cabin and got Annabeth's boyfriend. He then asked Hannah to stand up and sat Thomas down where she was sitting. The Hunters didn't protest as they knew what would happen and were fine with it. The Hunters all moved away from the table and Andrew released his hold on time. _SLAP! _Everyone gasped, then started laughing when they saw who Annabeth had really slapped. They both ran out as they sat down again and continued to eat.

* * *

**Percy POV**

I silently asked Artemis if they could sit with us and she nodded. I told them to sit down so we could talk.

Andrew was already loving his time down in the Underworld helping out Nico and Hades. We chatted for a while until everyone except Artemis, Zoe, Hannah, Cole, Nico, Andrew, Arwen and myself were left. I then asked Andrew, "Why are you really here?"

"Well I wasn't sure when I first saw her but after I talked to Chronus, he confirmed it." he said not making any sense at all.

"Saw who? Sure about what?" I asked.

"About Arwen." He said not looking at me or Artemis.

"What about my little sister?" I asked concerned.

"She isn't from here, and she isn't your sister." he said.

"What do you mean she isn't from here? She is a daughter of Poseidon, she can manipulate water just like I can." I said.

"And she happens to be good at archery, and animals like her more than they would normally like someone." Andrew said finally looked up. My eyes widened when I realized what he was saying. I looked at Artemis and saw that she realized the same thing.

"So you're saying that Arwen is…" Artemis started.

"Your's and Percy's daughter, yes." Andrew finished.

"Congrats dad." Nico said jokingly.

I sat back in shock and stared at Artemis.

"We are going to have a baby girl." she said tearing up.

"Well technically you already had her since she is here." Andrew said smiling nervously.

We laughed at that but then I had a thought, "Andrew if she came from the future, how did she get here?"

"Funny you should mention that. It seems that in the future…Well you will find out... or not since she is here." Andrew said getting up to leave.

I wanted to know what he was going to say, but decided to just accept it. I figured we would find out soon.

"See ya later Andrew, Nico. Thank you for helping my sister."

"Anytime that was funny we should do it again." Nico said laughing before he and Andrew.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. used the daughter from the future with permission from FallenFireDemons. how did she get to the past? find out in a couple chapters... don't hate me. might not update for a while got a crap load of homework that i have to make up before i graduate. but hopefully i will update sometime soon with luck. :):)**


	16. auhtors note

hey all sorry just checking in with you all sorry i haven't written in a hwile but i am super close to graduation next week so after that i will be alb eto hopefully update alot more :) hope you have all enjoyed my story so far and i will post the next chapter as soon as i can finish it up :)


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey all im back finally done with school and going to be getting a new computer soon so ill be updating alot more. :) anyways new chhapter ho[e you all like it. R&R**

* * *

**Third POV**

The next day, the whole camp was talking about the upcoming fight of Thomas vs. The Hunter. At breakfast people kept looking between the two tables whispering about who would win. The Stoll brothers were walking around placing bets as to who would win. It seemed to Percy that they were really only placing bets with the people who were clearly a part of Thomas' posse. When breakfast was almost over, Chiron stood up and addressed the campers.

"Well I am sure you are all really excited about the fight coming up, but remember the battle will go until either one is knocked out or they yield. Now the battle…"

"Hold on Chiron, can we make this a little more interesting?" Percy stood up smirking as everyone turned to look at him.

"How do you propose that Percy?" Chiron asked curious.

"Well we can't have just one person represent both parties. It wouldn't be fair to you." Percy said grinning as the campers started to protest.

Percy held his hands up and said, "I propose a two on two Campers vs. Hunters battle. The son of Ares can choose someone from the camp, anyone he wants, and Hannah can choose _anyone_ from the Hunt." Percy stated emphasizing the "Anyone" which very few people caught.

Thomas jumped up immediately and said, "Agreed me and Paul will take on your little girls easily." Another Ares kid look up upon hearing his name and said, "Ya, your little girls won't be pretty after we are done."

"So who does the little girl choose?" Thomas said his confidence growing.

"You will find out at the arena, boy." Hannah said getting up with her sisters and Cole and walking out. As soon as they left everyone started talking to themselves at once wondering who she was going to choose.

"Alright campers go to your activities, you will be able to watch the duel this afternoon." Chiron said stomping his hooves to get everyone's attention.

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

All the campers were filling into the arena. The hunters were no where to be seen. "I bet they are all crying to their mommies because they are scared some of their girls are going to get hurt." Thomas said bragging.

"Ya well we can see you shaking in your shoes from here." A voice said.

Thomas spun around and saw Hannah standing alone.

"Are your Hunters too scared to get hurt that they don't want to fight with you?" Thomas said laughing. Paul and Thomas' friends laughed along with him, but stopped when it suddenly got dark. They looked scared until Percy appeared in the middle.

"Alright we ready?" Percy said grinning.

"Not quite "Guardian" it seems your little Hunter's partner hasn't showed up. Probably still doing her make up or something." Thomas said standing cockily with his brother.

"Oh well I doubt he is putting make up on. Right Hannah?" Percy said grinning at Hannah who nodded and smirked as realization came to Thomas at what Percy had said.

"Wait that isn't fair, the rules were…" Thomas started to say.

"Yes you could pick any camper, and Hannah could choose anyone in the Hunt. Now she could have picked me, since I am a member of the hunt," Thomas paled at those words, "But it wouldn't be fun for my little sister. It would be way to easy. So Hannah Chose…" Percy stopped talking as a howl pierced the air.

Everyone looked at the top of the arena and saw a wolf jumping down. As it got close to the ground, it transformed into a person with wings, who landed right beside Hannah. Cole grinned at the faces Thomas and his group were making before giving Hannah a kiss. The Stoll brothers were laughing too, because they knew who she was going to choose and made bets accordingly.

"Well now that the four combatants are here, we can begin the fight. Chiron?" Percy said looking up at Chiron who nodded in thanks.

Percy vanished and appeared by Artemis. Chiron dropped his hand signaling for the battle to start. Paul immediately charged Hannah but was cut off by Cole who appeared in front of him. They began to fight sword versus spear as Thomas and Hannah closed in on each other as well. Cole grinned as paul got angrier and angrier because he couldn't land a blow.

"Stand still and fight coward." Paul snarled as he had yet to land a blow on Cole, who blocked holding his spear like a staff. "You want me to fight? Ok you asked for it." Cole said grinning.

He began his attack using both ends of his spear to bruise and cut Paul all over his body. Cole kept advancing as Paul backed up trying to get a break. Finally, before he was pressed up against the wall he tried a last attempt to get Cole. Cole ducked the wild sword swing and hit Paul on the knuckles causing him to drop his sword, then kicked him into the wall where he slid down crying. "I yield! I yield!"

Cole turned and walked away to watch his girlfriend fight Thomas as some of Apollo's kids came and took Paul to the Big House to heal.

Thomas charged Hannah with his sword swinging. She stepped back her hands behind her back grinning. Thomas swung in a diagonal cut but Hannah merely ducked under it coming up behind him. Thomas whirled around, furious that a little girl was making a fool of him. It didn't help that everyone was starting to laugh at him. He kept swinging back and forth as she swayed to the right or left or jumping backward still not having taken her hands, which held her knives, from behind her back.

"Are you warmed up yet?" Hannah asked smirking. Thomas red faced swung in a strong overhead cut. Hannah quickly put her hands up and crossed her daggers. Immediately Thomas' sward was stopped as it hit Hannah's daggers. Everyone looked in shock that she had managed to stop the strong attack, except the Hunters. "Fight you little bitch!" Thomas screamed. At that, Hannah's eyes narrowed.

"You are going to regret that. I could have killed you whenever I wanted, but I thought you would fight with a little more honor." Hannah said jumping and double kicking Thomas in the chest. He flew back as Hannah flipped and landed on her feet.

"Get up boy, I am not done yet!" Hannah said as Thomas tried to get his breathe back.

"Here Banana, let me help." Cole said coming over grinning evilly. He grabbed Thomas by the shirt and pulled him up.

"No one said the fight was over." Cole said giving Thomas his sword back. "Now try to fight with honor."

Thomas walked over to Hannah who was standing there grinning. "Ready for round two? I'm not going to go easy, so don't hold back." With that she began her attack. She used the tips of her daggers to make small little cuts all over his body. Everywhere blood was coming out and his shirt was soaked in blood. The whole arena was quiet as Hannah made a complete fool of Thomas dodging his attacks with ease as she inflicted small wounds that bled. finally after a last swing Thomas fell down unconscious. Hannah stared down at him in disgust, then walked over to Cole and the Hunters as Chiron said, "And the winners are the Hunters!"

* * *

**Percy POV**

I watched with pride as my little sister easily took down the son of Ares. I went down with the rest of the Hunt to congratulate the couple. "I taught you well little sis." I said smiling.

"Thanks for teaching me Perce." Hannah said giving me a hug.

"And I don't get any credit?" Cole said jokingly. All the girls laughed at him as zoe came over and laughed saying, "You did good baby brother." Which caused everyone to laugh harder.

"Alright I think you should all go back to the cabin and clean up. Artemis and I have some things to do." I said. I looked at her and she nodded.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Artemis said before grabbing my hand and Arwen's and teleporting us away.

* * *

**its a little short but im a little tired from school staying up late studying and i need to sleep some more, but i will be updating vote on my poll too! :)**


	18. athors note

hey all sorry I got a new computer W00T! but I don't have Microsoft Word on it yet I should get it sometime in the next week so bear with me please and don't hate me :)

anothers authors note my family is moving at the end of the month so I have been super busy packing and haven't been able to get to it also I just got in a car accident not to badly injured though.

I was driving home from work late atnight and was going too fast, and the road dips and curves. I lost control and hit a tree which made my ruck flip onto two wheels, I then slid for a bit and hit a dip and flew 30 feet until I hit another tree. I blacked out right after I hit the first tree I don't remember. the only injuries I got were bruises to my hip, and all over. I got scrapes on my hand, and I got a big scrape on my neck from the seatbelt. I also got a punctured lung which the doctors said should heal up naturally. so sorry all if I haven't updated in over a month :( been having a lot going on with my life right now


	19. Chapter 15

**Hey all I'm back still don't have Microsoft word but oh well I'm going to try to type it on here. hope you all like it find out how Arwen came back in time and Percy will become a God. on with the story.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

We flashed to Olympus to seek my dad knowing he would be able to figure this all out for us. as we got closer to his temple we saw him talking with Apollo. As we got closer we heard Poseidon say, "We need to tell them the truth and we need to make Percy..." he stopped when he saw us.

"Hey dad, Lord Apollo." I said bowing to Apollo.

"Percy you don't need to do that for me, we will be family after all soon." Apollo said grinning at both of us as we blushed.

"Dad I need to ask you something." I said to my father. "How did you not know that Arwen was not your daughter?"

"I knew but I was told not to say anything except that she was my own, because if you found out before none of this would have happened. Sorry but we had to pretend that I was her real father." Poseidon said.

"None of what Uncle?" Artemis asked.

"You two wouldn't have gotten together sis." Apollo said. "If it wasn't for Arwen you would have never loved each other."

"Oh, but how did she get here?" I asked still wondering.

"I think I might be able to answer that, as it was partly my fault that she came here." Andrew said coming up at that moment with Nico.

"You? But you never knew her, or us until, like, what? A couple of years ago or something?" I said trying to figure it out.

"Well yes but, we become best friends, and well, I think we should go to the council that way we can get it all out there." Andrew said.

"Well I am sure some already know, like Athena, Aphrodite, Hera, and us two of course," said Apollo.

"Yes but we should tell everyone, so they all know." Poseidon said.

_**Time Skip to Meeting**_

* * *

**Third POV**

**All the Gods had gathered to hear the story, as well as the Hunters (And Cole).**

"Ok so I think it all started when Zoe and I were watching Arwen. Zoe was telling Arwen about how, you had saved Artemis in the quest." Andrew started.

"I'm sorry you died Zoe." Percy whispered to her.

"Think nothing of it Percy, I am back and that is all that matters." She said smiling at Percy.

"Anyways, Arwen had asked if that was when you two had fallen in love." Everyone laughed there as Artemis and Percy blushed. "She told her no, but that changed Artemis' feelings toward Percy. Arwen was sad that they didn't get together, and asked if she could go back to get you two together." Percy and Artemis both looked at Arwen and smiled.

"I agreed but told her that she would be going several years later after the two great prophecies were over, and Percy needed Artemis the most. She wanted to do that, and so I sent her to around the time that Percy had joined the Hunt and then I traveled to the Past myself and told Poseidon about all of this and of course Apollo knew. I told Poseidon to claim Arwen as we didn't want to reveal who her real parents were at the time, and then when you went to rescue her, that is when you two officially knew you had feelings for each other." Andrew said finishing up the story.

"Sorry I had to pretend that I never knew anything, and saying certain things so you wouldn't suspect anything"

* * *

**Percy POV**

I looked amazingly at Arwen, wondering how such a little girl could want her parents to get together so bad that she would travel back in time to get them together. I then looked at Artemis who was looking at me and we stared into each others eyes for a while, until someone cleared their throat. We both looked away blushing, but everyone was just smiling at us.

"Ok so I understand how you sent her back in time, but what were you and Zoe doing watching her? Why not just one of you, or the Hunters?" I asked wondering about that.

"Well I definitely didn't want to bring this up to everyone here, and in this way, but Zoe and I are...well...dating I guess." Andrew said looking a little nervous.

I looked at Zoe in amazement, and she blushed when she saw everyone looking at her.

"It's true, when we met in Ouranos we talked for a long time, he would visit me whenever he came to Ouranos. We would go on Picnics and sit by the river and look down at earth. Finally we confessed we liked each other, and that is when he told me all about Arwen and you and Artemis." Zoe said not looking at the Hunters.

"Congrats Zoe!" Thalia said giving her a hug.

"Yeah Big sis congrats," Cole said smiling at his sister before turning to Andrew and saying," And Andrew, if you even think about hurting her, I will make you wish you were never born."

"Don't worry Cole I think that her other sisters have first dibs on me if that ever happens, which it never will, I swear on my Lord Chronus." Andrew said.

* * *

**Third POV**

"Ok now that we have the truth all figured out and know everything that happened, let's get to the other reason we are here." Poseidon said.

"What is that father?" Percy asked holding Arwen on his lap.

"Well Percy, we have discussed and agreed upon making you a God since you will marry my daughter, and because you are stronger than any other demigod in the History of the world." Zeus said.

"You w-want me to be a, a God?" Percy asked looking at the Gods in amazement and shock.

"Well yeah Perce who else?" Apollo said.

"But I don't deserve this at all, I just want to be a regular demigod and live a normal life with my family." Percy said looking at Arwen and Artemis.

"Well you will get to live forever with your family, Arwen is immortal as you are already a God in the future, and you get to live with your family in the Hunt forever." Zeus said laughing.

"Well then I suppose I don't have a choice then do I?" Percy said looking at Artemis, who was nodding her head encouragingly.

"Ok then lets begin." Zeus said getting up along with all the other Gods.

Before they could start a voice stopped them. "Hey don't forget me I want to give him power as well." Everyone looked as Chaos appeared in front of Percy. "Ok now we can begin."

They started chanting in Ancient Greek and white light shot out of all the Gods at Percy and a dark beam shot from Chaos. He became surrounded by Light and when it faded, Percy stood there looking taller, stronger, and more Godly.

Then the Fates arrived and said, "All Hail Percy God of Tides, Swords, Assassins, Loyalty, and Heroes."

"And Champion of Chaos." Chaos said.

"What does that entail Lord Chaos?" Percy asked.

"Well just all your powers are stronger and you have better control over everything and I gave you some more powers which I will let you figure out if you can." Chaos said nonchalantly before disappearing again.

"Well with all that power and if you are going to marry my daughter we should make you an Olympian." Zeus stated before gesturing and making another throne appear. Percy went to it and sat down. immediately it changed from an ordinary throne to one that was made of water and darkness and for the armrests were two swords that were facing backwards. He grabbed the swords and they came off the throne and became real ones.

"Cool." Percy said, while the Hunters all laughed at him.

* * *

**Hey sorry its not that long and doesn't give much details, but I hope you like it I kind of didn't know how to put it. hope you all like the Andrew/Zoe pairing. thought of it as I was writing this. anyways R&R :)**


	20. note

**Hey all just another stupid note. I am not done I am ging to add more I have just been too busy to write because I was in an accident, I am moving next week, and I am going on my senior trip the week after. I will continue to write this story until people hate it, or ask me to write another one, or I don't feel like it anymore which probably won't be any time soon. I will hopefully be able to write more down there, and when I get back I hope I can update the story some more. please R&R thanks all :)**


	21. Chapter 16

**Hey all I am back. this is probably the last chapter I will post for a few weeks. I am super busy going on vacation and then finding a job and new car so I don't know if I will have time to update anytime soon. anyways hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I can. R&R :)**

* * *

Percy POV

After I became a God all the Olympians congratulated me and then Zeus dismissed the council. I told Artemis I had to talk to someone but would be back here and meet her and Arwen here in a hour. I then went to talk to Hephaestus and asked him if he could do me a favor. We went to his temple and there he made me a ring. It was simple but I knew that Artemis would love it. It was a silver ring, with a green diamond in the middle with 3 small white diamonds on either side. If you looked very closely you would see a wolf howling at a moon in the green diamond. I thanked Hephaestus for the gift and then tested my new powers and teleported to camp. I found the Hunters at the range and asked if I could talk to them. I showed them the ring.

"Oh my gods! Are you going to propose to Artemis?" Thalia practically squealed.

I grew red in the face and said, "I came here first before I asked her. I wanted your permission because if you all don't approve then I won't."

"Percy, of course we approve you two are so happy together and we can all see it. I am surprised you didn't do this earlier." Phoebe said.

I felt relieved when I heard her say that and saw that the rest of the Hunters were nodding in agreement. I told them I would do it when we all came back but they had to do something to help me out. After I told them I left to find Artemis. I found her and Arwen talking with Hera and Aphrodite. They finished and Artemis and Arwen joined me. I teleported us to the range, and made sure Artemis was facing the targets. I then quickly got down on one knee behind her.

On the targets were the words, "TURN AROUND," written with arrows. Artemis was very confused, and turned around to ask me what the words meant, but grew still when she saw me on my knees. I started talking, saying, "Artemis, from the moment I first became your guardian I fell in love with you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman in the world, and ever since then those feelings have grown even more, and I can't think of anyone else I would rather spend the rest of forever with than you. You are the sweetest person I know and are such a caring person for all the girls in your charge. I will protect you forever and from anything and will be the best husband and father that I can be. I know I am a male and all but would you marry me?"

I felt rather than saw all the Hunters, as well as all the Olympians hiding. I stared into Artemis' silver eyes and saw she was tearing up but she was nodding, finally she said, "Yes Percy I will." she then tackled me and kissed me but stopped and blushed when all the Hunters and Olympians started to cheer and laugh. Both of us laughed as well and kissed again. Then we got up and I put the ring on her finger as everyone came to congratulate us. Out of nowhere Nico came and said, "You're getting married? To Artemis? No way! Can I be your best man?"

I laughed and said, "Sorry Nico that is reserved for my fellow guardian Cole…," I paused seeing Nico's face drop I then laughed and said, "Of course Nico you can be my best man, you are my best friend." His face brightened and he gave me a man hug. Then I turned to Cole and said, "Cole will you be one of my best men too?"

"Of course Percy I would be honored." He said smiling at me.

"And Andrew," I said as I saw him appear a moment after Nico, "Will you too?"

"It would be mine honor to do so Percy." He said bowing to me.

I looked for Artemis, who I got separated from while I was asking the guys to be my groomsmen in my wedding. I looked over to find her surrounded just like I was except by females. I went over to rescue her, because she looked at me with something bordering on panic, and looked like she needed it.

* * *

Artemis POV

I felt extremely claustrophobic when all the women crowded around me asking me questions. I ignored all of them for the moment and went to Thalia, Hannah, and Zoe. Once I had got them all together I asked to them, "Will you be my bridesmaids?"

They all looked at each other and said, "Of course My Lady, I am so excited for you. This is just so spectacular."

Thalia said, "I knew you two were going to end up together, and I never knew Percy had it in him to get our help asking us to help him."

I was confused for a second before I remembered the arrows in the targets, "He thought of that by himself?" I asked half thinking that it was a joke and Aphrodite thought of it.

"Yeah he asked us if it was alright if he asked you to marry him, and we said of course, and then he asked us to do this for him. We thought it was a spark of genius knowing you would love it." Zoe said smiling.

"Who knew Kelp Head could be romantic right My Lady?" Thalia said laughing.

After that the rest of the girls came and surrounded me. I looked at Percy silently asking for help. He seemed to sense my panic and came over to me.

"Okay everyone, give us some room please, I think you are making Artemis hyperventilate." Percy said.

All the girls backed up and I looked up at Percy with a smile and leaned up to kiss him. He spun me around, and then bent me down in his arms and gave me a nice, long, romantic kiss. The Gods and campers present cheered and when we were finished we both blushed and smiled at each other. We flashed to my temple so we could enjoy each others company as a newly engaged couple. We cuddle on the couch for a little while just kissing and talking quietly. Eventually we settled down, with me in his arms.

"Two things Arty." Percy said smiling down at me.

"What's that Percy?" I asked him.

"One, when should we have the wedding?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure yet, but I think that Aphrodite and Hera will have a say in it." I said laughing at the expression on his face when I said Aphrodite.

"What's the second thing Perce?" I asked.

"I want to ask Hades if we can tell my mom about all of this. We have to go tell her that I became a God and about our engagement." He said laughing at my horrified expression this time.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, she will love you I know it." Percy said giving me a quick kiss. "I think we should go to bed now, tomorrow we can go see her."

He started to get up to go in a separate room to sleep, but I grabbed him and said, "You Perseus Jackson, are staying right here with me tonight. I just want to be with you right now to make sure this isn't a dream."

"Of course Arty, whatever you want that will make you happy." He said smiling and together we snuggled on the couch together and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I am not that good at writing romantic stuff but I tried really hard to get it good. i am not really sure where i am going to go after the next couple chapters. the next one will probably be planning for the wedding and then one more chapter for the wedding or i may combine them together. anyways hope you enjoy the story and maybe i will keep on going. i have just been enjoying reading fanfics not writing so much.**

**to Cade who sent a review about a story for Cole. yes i will try to do that i don't know how good it will turn out but i will try my best to write a story about him.**

**Some good stories are:**

**A Guardian's Troubles by The-Council-with-Queen-Crimson**

**Intertwined Destinies by Anaklusmos14**

**The Return: Percy Jackson and the Control of Fate by You are right . . . NOT**

**Perseus and the Monster Force by TheseusLives**

**Finding Paradise by DeathGuardian24**

**those are my favorites read them**


	22. author's note

hey all just another stupid authors note sorry. I am still try8ing to figure out how to write the end of this story and am trying to figure out my other one. my other story is called Cole Nightshade: Brother of Zoe Nightshade and Werewolf Guardian of the Hunt. it is written in honor of one of the people who PMed me a character that I put into this fanfic. and is about his life and how he came to be in the story. please R&R and I will update as fast as possible.

also read the first chapter again on the bottom. a little pissed off right now about some people accusing me of stealing someone else's story. I didn't mean to anything that is similar is purely accidental sue me


End file.
